After Ragnarök
by HuuskerDu
Summary: Ragnarök has happened. All of the first class goddesses and demons in both Valhalla and Niflheim are now gone. The strongest surviving goddess, Skuld, now runs Heaven. She is tall and beautiful. For guidance in her new role she calls upon the wisest person she knows: Keiichi Morisato. But there is also a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The Reluctant Ruler of Heaven

**A/N:**

This story is a sequel to _The Fifth Kind of Love_. To find it, click on my handle above (HuuskerDu). To best enjoy this story you should read that tale first. However, you can read this story as a standalone tale if you wish.

You will need to read _The Fifth Kind of Love _to learn the backstory of the momentous events that triggered Ragnarök, including the fate of Skuld's sisters and how the young goddess was adopted by a new and loving mother.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reluctant Ruler of Heaven**

Skuld threw down the Yggdrasil Mark II schematics in disgust. "No, no, no! This is not going to work! The capacitors will never support that much load!"

Ere and Ex then cautiously took several steps backward away from the planning table, and from her. They knew how dangerous Skuld could be when she lost her temper.

She continued to rant, "And the power plant is wrong... it will never drive that much data traffic! This is hopeless, we are going have to all start over again... gah! I am so sick of this!" She then ripped up the blueprints and shouted several expletives at the ceiling, which, for the sake of this story's 'T' rating, will not be reproduced here.

"I quit!" She kicked the table. The two second class sysadmins dived for cover. The shrapnel from the exploded table embedded itself into the Adamite crystal walls of the planning room.

Skuld tended to lose her temper quite often these days. Even more so than usual. The sysadmins couldn't really blame her. Ragnarök had traumatized nearly every remaining living soul in Heaven. And those who survived that awful event, the second class and third class goddesses, all had varying levels of survivors' guilt, PTSD, and many other psychological symptoms of surviving a holocaust. Skuld was no different.

Indeed, Skuld had gotten the worst of it, as bad as any survivor. For she had lost every person she loved: Belldandy, Urd, her mother, everyone that was important to her.

Except one. And he was only a mere mortal.

The two sysadmins poked their heads up from behind the desk. Then Ex said to Ere, "Sheesh, she's in a particularly foul mood today."

Ere replied, "Yeah, and that's really saying something. I mean, her usual self is bad enough."

Skuld spotted them, then stomped over and lorded over their cowering figures, "You two get your asses off the ground and clean this place up! We resume planning in 45 minutes! We are starting over with a new schematic!"

They saluted her, "Aye, aye, ma'am..."

Skuld stomped out.

Ex sighed, "Well, she has a right to be grumpy, I mean, considering what she went through." Ere nodded sympathetically.

Skuld walked alone to the rooftop of the temporary HQ building. She needed a few minutes alone to decompress. The HQ was actually an old supply depot that had somehow survived the war mostly intact. It had miraculously escaped being strafed, bombed, melted, frozen, electrocuted, disintegrated, dissolved, exploded, imploded, inverted, eviscerated, or detonated by the all-out demon attack during Ragnarök.

From the railing of the rooftop balcony, Skuld looked over her sovereign domain.

For Valhalla was in utter ruin.

Desolation was everywhere. Some columns of smoke continued to float lazily into the sky even now, four months after the end of the battle.

It had all happened when Hild, the ruler of Niflheim, launched her most ambitious (and ultimately final) plan to overthrow Valhalla once and for all. Hild had deliberately kicked off Ragnarök, even though she knew that all first class goddesses and demons, including herself, would die in that holocaust.

Her plan was simple: She arranged for her own 'death' just prior to the event, then she hid her spirit inside the mind of her own daughter, Urd, the half-goddess half-demon who had the potential power of a first class goddess. Urd had previously refused to become a first class goddess, so she remained second class and thus would survive. And so Hild's plan was to ride out the storm of Ragnarök by hiding within Urd's mind, and then after the smoke had cleared, Hild!Urd would re-emerge, catapult back up to first class status (or higher), and then become the most powerful entity still alive. And so, after it was all over, and before anyone else could recover, Hild!Urd would quickly overthrow Heaven, and rule it from Hell.

For that was Hild's plan. But her plan was foiled by Belldandy, who sacrificed her own life to stop her. Then afterwards, even after her own death, Belldandy's spirit lived on long enough to end Hild's own spirit, once and for all. Urd had fought back as well, having bought enough time for Belldandy to formulate a plan. And so, at the cost of the lives of both of Skuld's sisters, all of Heaven and the world were saved.

And so Belldandy became the hero of the age. Songs would be sung of her heroism and her selfless sacrifice to save Heaven and the world from the clutches of Hell. And Skuld was proud to be named as the sister of the great Belldandy, the most famous goddess in the history of Heaven.

But as history tends to do, the roles of others were overlooked. This included the critical role of Skuld's adopted mother in the defeat of Hild, and Urd's own sacrifice to buy time to make that defeat possible, both of which for some reason faded from the collective memory of history. Skuld herself would never forget, of course, for she would mourn for her loving adopted mother just as she did for her beloved older sisters. This was because Skuld had paid the highest price of any goddess in this costly victory: the loss of her entire family.

Skuld sighed. There was still little time for mourning. She could see the radioactive glow from the former Yggdrasil complex on the far western horizon. The glow was so intense it could be seen in daylight. To the southwest, all of Central Valhalla was turned to glass, or worse. And if it wasn't for Skuld's quick thinking during the height of the battle, when she remembered the old Museum of Really Cool Stuff, located 10000km east and 200km up from Central Valhalla, and the parked V'ger spacecraft on display there, all might have been lost. But Skuld was able to re-animate the dead god sufficiently to tele-operate the main functors and bring V'ger back to life one last time.

And ram it straight into the Great Maw of Hell. The Monster Wolf. Fenrir.

And the Great Maw got indigestion when it tried to eat the 100km long living space vessel that was also a god, and so Skuld was able to stop the fearsome monster, the strongest combatant on the side of Hell. And it fled the field of battle while howling in deep pain.

And then she went on the offensive: She was able to repair the eight superlaser generators that she had previously helped salvage from the Death Star and had emplaced in a circle around the grounds and woods surrounding the Tarikihongan temple. Then she fired the Death Star's most powerful weapon straight up through the open Japan Gate and into the very heart of Hell, and incinerate much of its center, in retribution for the carnage they dealt to her heavenly home.

Now, it was not due to those great heroic acts that earned Skuld the title of Acting Daitenkaicho of Valhalla. Nor was it due to her famous engineering skills, which she used in good measure to salvage key components of critical systems, to prevent cascade failures and implosions that could have resulted in even further loss of life. Nor was it her foresight to quickly order that the Deep Archives be relocated to a new hidden location when the attack was imminent, thus protecting and preserving the most important stored wisdom and knowledge of the gods and goddesses themselves, which had been slowly and painstakingly accumulated since the Elder Days, and so it was saved.

She was named the Acting Daitenkaicho simply due to her seniority. It was merely because she was the highest ranking second class goddess left alive.

For goddesses of the same class, the tie breaker for seniority is based on the goddess' current active role or duty function. Skuld, being a multi-tasker, was the new Air Marshal of the combat Valkyrie squad known as the Fighting Wings, having been field-promoted by acting Air Marshal Chrono after the latter was injured during the battle. Skuld also held the rank of System Administrator Second Class for the Yggdrasil supercomputer facility. And she had the rank of Goddess Ambassador Third Class, the minimum rank required to live on Earth.

And so, with those three combined ranks, she had the highest seniority of anyone left alive in Valhalla. And thus Skuld became its leader, basically by default.

And she didn't like it one bit.

She gazed upon the ruin of Heaven. There was so much work to do. It seemed overwhelming.

As the wind blew across the rooftop, she ran her fingers through her long raven hair. Then, looking down at a puddle on the roof she saw her reflection in the water.

Well, it wasn't all bad then.

For she saw her own reflection, and her beauty was marvellous to behold. She was so beautiful: tall, graceful, and regal in her splendor, with her long raven hair blowing in the wind. The ideal vision of a true goddess.

Her only disappointment was that her grown-up bust size wasn't quite as developed as Urd's. Chrono had explained to Skuld that it was because she had a slender body type, which was more like Belldandy's than her more curvaceous half-sister Urd. She was lithe and very beautiful in her own way, and some even said she looked more beautiful than Urd had herself been, in a fashion. Chrono told her frankly that having oversized boobs would not have looked attractive on her figure. Chrono was correct, of course, but Skuld still felt a little bit disappointed with her tape measurements.

Skuld remembered that the change in her body had started to happen almost immediately. She could _feel _her body growing one or two inches a day. Up and out. And so she quickly became a mature, tall, and beautiful vision of a goddess.

That wasn't so bad. She was a grown-up now, and everyone treated her like one.

And that was also her biggest worry. In some ways she did not feel like she was an adult. To her it felt like she was pretending, play-acting the role. She was an adult on the outside, but not on the inside. Soon perhaps, but not quite yet. Oh, in some ways she was already quite grown up on the inside, for she had already seen things that no child should ever see: a holocaust of destruction, injury, weeping, pain, suffering, and death. She had seen far too much death, too much even if spread across the near immortal lifetime of a goddess. For the death toll of Ragnarök was appalling. And in dealing with loss and grief, she had already grown up far too fast.

No, Skuld's biggest worry was that she felt not quite ready yet to assume her title: Acting Daitenkaicho. It was a political role, not one she would normally want for herself. In her heart she was a tinkerer, a warrior, a builder, a fighter, a creator of things, and a combat engineer, not a politician. She felt that she did not have the necessary real-world experience to know how to rule a kingdom.

She knew that she was not yet very good at the subtle art of using and applying power: How to placate rival factions, or how to calm disputes, or know when to show mercy, or know when to punish, or know when to fight, or know when to sue for peace. She felt that she simply did not have the experience for the role that was thrust upon her. In particular, she knew that her bad temper and impatience would be liabilities.

What she really wanted was someone she could trust implicitly to act as her consigliere and advisor. Someone who understood her. Someone who knew her strengths and her weaknesses. Someone who was very observant and a good listener. Someone who was not afraid to speak up and challenge her. Someone who could put up with her bad temper and not be cowed by it. Someone who was honest and forthright. Someone who would not lust after her due to her title or her power. Someone who had wide experience in dealing with a variety of first class goddesses and demons. Someone who she loved.

Keiichi Morisato.

It had to be him. And Skuld needed him now more than ever.

She left the roof and went back inside.

"Ere, I am leaving Valhalla for a short visit to Earth. I might be gone for a couple days. I'm putting you in charge of re-doing the schematics."

Ere bowed, but then said, "Ma'am, with respect, we really need you right now."

Ex piped up, "The rules say that the Daitenkaicho must never leave Heaven. You must stay here."

Skuld exploded at Ex, "For the last time I am only the *Acting* Daitenkaicho! Therefore the rules do not apply to me, see? Look, the Daitenkaicho must have a spouse, right? Am I married? Nope! That's in the rules too. Like I said, the rules don't apply to me because I'm just a temp! Sheesh, how many times do I have to explain it?"

"Yes, ma'am.."

"I'm outta here. I'll be back in a couple days I think. Carry on." Skuld grumbled and went back to the roof.

She made a quick stop at the Fighting Wings bivouac to check on the status of the remaining combat Valkyries. It was as good as could be expected, since only 5 of the original 80 had survived the war, not including herself. She told Chrono to continue her work on recruiting. But they both knew it would be a long time before the Fighting Wings were an effective force again. Sigh.

Then she flew up to the Gate.

"Keiichi," she thought to herself, "I need you so badly right now."

She knew that Keiichi was now living alone. However, what Skuld did not know yet was just how deep was the spiritual abyss that Keiichi Morisato had fallen into since the loss of Belldandy and of his wife, or what it would take to save him.

But soon she would.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demolished Man

**Chapter 2: The Demolished Man**

Skuld flew up to the main Valhalla gate. It was a roundish portal gilded by complex cosmic symbols. "Hello! Gate! This is Skuld. Please connect to the Japan gate and dilate for me?"

Skuld waited. The gate remained closed.

She waited some more.

"C'mon! Open up already!"

The gate transformed into its humanoid form: a cute little blond girl wearing a ridiculously oversized black robe like a tent. "I'm sorry, Skuld. I am rather new at this. I think I misdialed and connected to Caprica by mistake. Let me try again."

Skuld did a facepalm while floating. After the battle ended, restoring the primary gates and their interconnects was one of Skuld's earliest and highest priorities. She went to work on it immediately after she finished doing medical triage and emergency transport of the wounded survivors, many of them critical.

Regrettably there were few survivors left alive to transport, so it did not take her long to ferry them all to receive medical attention. Doctor Nyd had also survived, and his heroic medical efforts had saved all of the casualties that were able to reach him in time.

Next, Skuld went to the proctors and she ordered them to decant five new gates. She technically had no official authority to ask them that, not yet anyway, but those strange beings must have sensed her future role and they obeyed her without question.

It bemused Skuld to watch the poor gate flounder around. It reminded her of herself when she was but a child. And because of that mental image of herself, she took pity on the gate. She said, "It's okay. Take your time. Learn how to do it. Takes practice, I bet."

"Thank you.. Yes. I am sorry. Reconnecting."

"No sweat. Say, why don't you keep practicing? Start practicing all the different interconnects with the other gates. That way in the future if you need to make a fast emergency connection you know can do it. All of you should do that."

"Skuld, that is a great idea! Thanks! I'll communicate that to the other gates. We'll all start practicing together."

"Very good. You're all doing well. Keep up the good work"

"Wow, coming from you that means a lot, thank you! Connected. Ah, there we go. Dilating."

"Thank you, gate."

"Have safe travels!"

"I will. Thanks. You take care."

She went through the portal and it closed behind her. While flying through the living bowels of the gate tunnel, she had some time alone to think.

The gates all seemed to be working as best as can be expected, but Skuld was still worried about security protocols, or rather the lack thereof. In the past a demon would sometimes go disguised as a goddess and attempt to gain entry into Valhalla that way. The gates still needed programming for friend-versus-foe identification. But that won't start working until Yggdrasil Mark II was online.

And then there were all the other tasks: the reconstruction of Valhalla, the design of the new defensive systems and security structures, the reassignment of duties and promotions to the surviving goddesses, the long-term strategic planning, ... the list seemed endless. Ugh, there was so much work to do!

She was happy that she had learned enough self-control to prevent her temper from exploding while talking to the malfunctioning gate. There was no point in reprimanding the young inexperienced gate for a rookie mistake. She sighed. She knew how difficult it was for her to give positive soothing encouragement to her subordinates, something that would be second nature for someone like Belldandy or Keiichi.

She knew that her highest post-war priority was the negotiation of a new peace treaty. That had to be done as soon as possible. But she was not a good diplomat, and she needed a shrewd negotiator when treating with the enemy. She sighed again.

_Keiichi, I need you so much right now_.

She looked forward to making her plea to Keiichi in person. She had not seem him since before the war.

Skuld wondered about her motives for going on this little excursion herself. Why didn't I send someone else to fetch Keiichi? Ere was right, I am needed in Valhalla. So much work to do. So why am I going personally on this little joyride? Ex also was right, it is against the rules for me to leave Valhalla like this, especially without a Valkyrie escort for security. Eh, don't need an escort, I'm a Valkyrie myself, and a pretty good one. I kicked ass. I can protect myself.

So why am I doing this? I really do need Keiichi's help. No question about it. Or do I have an ulterior motive for this trip?

Admit it, you still love him. No, wait. That's not true. It was just a crush. Just a young girl's secret crush on a grown-up that was living under her roof. Happens all the time. It's no big deal. And now? I don't feel that way anymore. I literally don't have time for it. I have a duty. This is just business. Remember that.

Yeah, I admit it. Back then, whenever Keiichi got even remotely close to Big Sis, I would go ballistic. I was totally obsessed with keeping them apart. Was it because I was.. actually jealous of Belldandy? Naw. Ok, maybe I did have a secret crush on him. I was just a kid. I'd throw _bombs _at the poor guy. That was so juvenile, so stupid. I mean, I didn't know about his half-elemental protection against broken bones or fatalities. For all I knew I could have killed him. Was I that pathetic? Did he think of me that way? Pathetic? And what about now?

I don't have the luxury of indulging in those childish feelings anymore. And if he sees me now? If he sees my brand new smokin' hot babalicous supermodel body? Then I will tell him to cool his jets, you pervert. He can look but he can't touch. Heh.

I know that Keiichi doesn't have to help me. He has his own life now. I am going to his home myself, personally, as the Daitenkaicho, to emphasize the importance of the request, to make it personally to him, face to face. This is just business.

Hmm.. what if he demands a price. What if that price is.. little old me? Oh c'mon, enough fantasies silly girl. This is Keiichi we are talking about. Mr. Goody Goody Two Shoes himself. And besides, my request for help will be deadly serious. I'll describe to him the awfulness of what happened, the whole ugly thing. Like how.. how Peorth died.. I don't want to think about that. But I will tell him. I won't hold anything back. And I will let him know why I need him so badly. And I'll go down on my knees if necessary, to beg him for help. I don't care if it diminishes the office or whatever.

Like I care about pomp and circumstance, honor and all that crap. I'm pretty much ego-less that way. Probably a good thing. People in a position of power shouldn't want it for power's sake. Yeah, to him I'm just Skuld, his former step-daughter. I'll just ask him, as a favor to his step-daughter. And he's Keiichi. The lovable squish. He's a pushover. Of course he'll agree to help, even insist on it. He'll grab his stuff and go. This is no big deal. So why am I so nervous?

She flew on.

The exit dilated and she flew out at 100km altitude directly above the Tarikihongan temple. She flew straight down.

As she descended, she took the opportunity to get an eagle's eye view of the area and do a damage assessment. Hmm, very little damage. It looked like the dismounted AC-130 Spectre 'Spooky' gatling guns must have fired, because she could see the mowed down trees in arcs around them.

Before the battle, she had borrowed four of the 50mm gatling guns from a set of soon-to-be decommissioned AC-130 Spectre 'Spooky' gunships that were parked at a US Air Force base. Nobody would miss 'em, she thought.

This had all happened before. The last time, the built-in GPS homing beacons on the borrowed CVS-65's Phalanx CEWS guns had allowed NCIS agents Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David to track down the stolen weapons' location: Nekomi Japan. They then went to MTAC and had the NSA task a KH-11 spysat to confirm the guns' exact location, the Tarikihongan Temple in Nekomi Japan. So they personally flew to Japan to visit the temple to try to retrieve them, after getting permission from Japan's Ministry of the Interior and the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF).

However, agents Dinozzo and David could not retrieve the weapons because the temple had what Agent David said was 'diplomatic immunity' from a very high authority. The highest, actually. So they went home empty handed, with Agent Dinozzo totally disgusted with Ziva and her weird Israeli connections in the Mossad that had contacted their secret counterparts in Japan and the US to explain why they must not touch the temple.

So it had happened again. The Pentagon, of course, was notified immediately. A KH-11 spysat again confirmed the guns' location at that rotten little temple in Nekomi, Japan. The Air Force then contacted NCIS, and it got kicked upstairs to NAVSEC, and eventually up to the Secretary of Defense.

But soon the Secretary of Defense and the entire DoD would be totally distracted by another incident that would happen very soon after, regarding the incredible events that were happening in the Pacific Ocean. Some massive .. something.. had ravaged thousands of square miles of the empty ocean between Hawaii and Japan. It included the largest and most violent typhoon that the Earth had seen in the last 10 million years, along with evidence of multiple detonations, air bursts measured at over 200 megatons, but with no nuclear radiation. Impossible. And no seismic activity was detected under the sea bed. No earthquakes. And yet the resulting tsunamis would again flood Japan's eastern shores, along with much of the rest of the Pacific Rim. The floods would extend even into San Fransisco Bay.

In the aftermath, the entire US Pacific and Indian Ocean naval fleets would be involved in rescue and humanitarian missions for months afterwards, with the US Air Force sending in most if not all of their C-5 cargo planes on humanitarian missions with shelters and medical supplies. And other countries in the region, including South Korea and India, would also assist. It would be one of the largest humanitarian rescue missions in human history. Fortunately this time the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear reactor would not be in danger of melting down again, as it was safeguarded after the last tsunami, and the remaining good reactors were still offline anyway.

And then, after a secret phone call from the Israeli Prime Minister, the little incident with the gatling guns would be quietly shelved. The file on the incident would be classified Top Secret, Q-Clearance, Compartmented (X-3).

But it would not be forgotten.

* * *

Skuld entered the front gate of the temple.

She looked around. The place was a mess. The lawn was overgrown with weeds, and the garden and the flower beds were untended and dead. Several bags of trash were stacked up just outside the front door of the temple. Apparently raccoons or some other animal had torn open some of the bags and had strewn the contents around. Skuld picked up some of the refuse and looked at it: dirty TV dinner trays, empty packs of cigarettes, and bottles of beer. Lots of bottles. And not just beer.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She saw the door was unlocked and unlatched. She gently pushed it open and peered inside.

Trash was everywhere. She saw two mice scurry away down the hall. She smelled rotting food. The odor was disgusting.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

No answer.

She slowly walked down the hall.

"Hellooo? Keiichi? It's me, Skuld. You here?"

She checked each room as she proceeded down the hallway. Belldandy's room, which was also her mother's former bedroom, appeared to be untouched. Her own old bedroom was messed up a bit, the bed appeared recently slept in, and was unmade. Urd's old lab was also messed up quite a bit.

She checked the common room. It was an absolute mess. It looked like the aftermath of a wild party: Lots of pizza boxes, beer bottles everywhere, several full ash trays, scattered couch cushions on the floor, several blankets and mats thrown around. But nobody was there.

She approached the last room at the far end of the hall, Keiichi's bedroom. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous. Why was that? She was less nervous when she faced the Great Maw of Hell.

She quietly peered inside.

Keiichi was there.

He was not alone.

He was passed out, laying naked on his stomach on the tatami mat. And there, sprawled out on top of him crosswise, was a naked woman with scruffy blond hair, also on her stomach. Tattoos covered her shoulders and arms. They were both passed out.

Then Skuld saw that her spindly arms were covered with needle marks.

Then she saw Keiichi's arm. She raised her hand to her mouth and gasped.

It had needle marks too.

Oh Keiichi, what has happened to you? Who is this, this witch? What has she done to you? Poor Keiichi!

And then it occurred to Skuld that she would not be the one asking for help.

It would be him.

Or so she thought.

She was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: His Answer

**Chapter 3: His Answer**

Skuld woke up Keiichi by using the simple expedient of throwing a bucket of water on his face. He woke up sputtering and swearing. Skuld saw that he was wearing a scruffy beard, and his fingernails were long, dirty, and ragged. He desperately needed a bath.

The strange girl woke up too, and rolled off him while rubbing her eyes. She was covered in tattoos on her arms and down her front. All the way down. Her blond hair was ratty and dirty. She was filthy, in both senses of the word. Skuld was disgusted.

Keiichi was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He finally looked up at the surprise visitor, then he squawked and wrapped a blanket around himself. The girl remained _au naturale_. Apparently she didn't care.

Keiichi squinted at the tall goddess. "Who the heck are you? I don't recognize you."

Then the girl spoke in a raspy tone, "Keechee-coo, who's that?"

He explained, "Akuma, this is one of those goddesses I was telling you about. See? She looks just like a hot 22 year-old supermodel. They all look that way. Just like I described."

Skuld was completely flattered. She turned to the side and pushed out her chest a bit. She thought to herself, "These boobs need to be bigger.. but still, yeah, I'm totally hot. Heh."

The girl said, "Wowww.. far out. I guess I didn't believe you. So this is one of them, eh? She's looks delicious. I'd do her."

Then Skuld thought, "What? Eeewww. Whoa, wait a second, I'm on a mission here. This is business. Focus, Skuld, stay focused. Keiichi is in trouble. I need to help him."

Her next thought was, "First step, get rid of the witch."

The girl licked Keiichi's ear in a totally lascivious way. Then she decided to wrap a dirty towel around herself, and she stood up and walked up to Skuld. Skuld looked down at her with disdain. The girl pointed at the blue raindrop sigil located in the center of the goddess' forehead. "Keechee-coo, what is that tattoo? I kinda like it. Face tattoo.. that's radical."

Keiichi also stood up, somewhat unsteady. He said, "Uh.. looks like a raindrop. Wait.. A raindrop! Hey! Skuld, is that you?"

That's better. She grinned like a maniac. "In the flesh. Voilà!" She spun around. Then she crossed her arms under her not insignificant bosom and grinned, "Yep, it's me."

"Wow.. I don't believe it. It really is you. Wow.. you've changed."

Enough flattery, time for business. "Nevermind that. What the hell is wrong with you?" She was getting angry with him.

Before he could answer, the girl whispered into Skuld's ear, "You wanna score some? I got lots of shooters left."

That did it. Skuld glared and picked up the girl by her throat. The girl squawked.

Keiichi said, "Hey, Skuld, put her down."

"No. I want to know who you are, girl." Skuld pushed the struggling girl against the wall. "Who you really are, Akuma. That's pretty lame, by the way. That name. In fact, it is a dead giveaway."

The girl started to giggle. Then something shocked Skuld's hand and she was forced to release her grip.

The girl dropped to the floor and stood up. The girl had a nasty grin. "Well, if it isn't the Daitenkaicho herself. Unescorted and alone, in neutral territory, and unprotected. Tsk tsk."

The girl transformed herself into a smaller and younger girl wearing a 'Hello Kitty!' outfit.

It was Eihwaz, Hagall's former second in command.

The most powerful demon left alive after the war.

The Daimakaicho.

The new Leader of Hell.

Skuld frowned at her. "Well, this meeting happened sooner than I expected. Of course. You knew I was coming for Keiichi to help me during the negotiations. So you got to him first and messed him up. Turned him into a drug addict. You rotten bitch! I'm gonna freeze your sorry ass so deep in ice..."

"Now, now. We're in parley. New age, new ground rules. Neutrality is in effect until you and I establish those new ground rules. You know that. You can't touch me until then."

Meanwhile, Keiichi was watching the exchange looking dumbfounded. And he was starting to feel a little sheepish about how he was discovered. "Uhm, while you ladies are having your nice little chat, I think I'm going to go put on some clothes."

Skuld whirled to face him. "You stay right where you are, mister. You let yourself get hooked. I'm dealing with you next."

"Gulp.."

Eihwaz laughed, "Good one, Skuld. Nice way to butter up your future husband."

This time both Skuld and Keiichi spoke in unison, "What?"

"You heard me. That's why you are here, right? You need a spouse to become the Daitenkaicho. It's required. Anzus had veto rights over every decision that Tyr made, so she basically had disapproval rights over all his decisions. It's your dumb system in Valhalla, correct? A power check on the Big Boss, so he doesn't do something he'd regret later? So, you want Mr. Squish here to take on Anzus' role, to rubberstamp every idiotic decision you make. Because you know he's such a wuss that he'd roll over and go along with every stupid decision of yours, no questions asked."

"Shut up, you liar. That's not true."

"Am I lying? You're first class now, and that means you cannot say a direct lie yourself, correct?" Then she walked up to Keiichi. "Keiichi, dear, go ask her. Ask her if she is here to try to shanghai you up into Valhalla and put a ring on you."

Skuld fumed, "I'm not! I just want his advice!"

"But it could lead to that, right? His becoming your veto-spouse? Probably will, yes?"

Skuld remained silent and fuming.

Eihwaz smirked, then looked at Keiichi. "Did you know she has time limit? She can't remain Daitenkaicho if she doesn't meet the qualifications. Even in an emergency, she has only six months to meet them or else she must step down. Permanently. That means you have, what, two months left now?"

Keiichi finally spoke up, "Is this true? Is that why you are here?"

"No, it is not!" Then she looked down. "Ok, honestly, I don't know. I've been dealing with one crisis after another. I just want your advice for the negotiations. I think maybe that when my term ends, I'll just step down. Honestly, I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. And that's the truth."

Eihwaz laughed even harder. "You haven't even thought this through yet? C'mon, nobody is that stupid."

Keiichi could almost see the smoke rising from Skuld's head. Then Eihwaz twisted the knife. "And you know what? He's really good in bed. I think he picked up some moves from your mom. She was really limber. Say, if you don't want him, can I keep him?"

That did it. Skuld rolled up both her sleeves. "That's it. I don't care how many rules I violate. I'm going to hand you your ass. Here. Right. Now."

Eihwaz then looked at her 'Hello Kitty!' wristwatch. "Oh my, look at the time! I must be going now. Skuld, I'll contact you later to set up the meeting time and place for the negotiations. We both have much work to do before then. Heh. Tah-tah!" She disappeared in a cloud of greasy black smoke.

Skuld screamed at the ceiling, "Yaarrrgghhh!" Keiichi dived for cover.

Then she blinked her eyes. The poor man was cowering in fear behind the closet door.

Her eyes quickly became soft. "Keiichi, I am so sorry you had to see that. Really. I'm very sorry."

He poked his head out. "It's okay.."

She gave him a gentle smile. "I like your beard. Hey, you know, if you trimmed it and groomed it a little bit, it would make you look really dignified."

He approached her, but still kept his distance. "Eh, it scratches. I'll probably shave it off."

"That's fine. You look nice either way." Then she looked down again, "Keiichi, I'm really sorry that I scared you. It's just my tsundere thing. You know that. Don't let it frighten you." She looked back up at him with kind eyes, "I'm still trying to get a handle on all this stuff, so much has happened. Look, I'm really sorry. I'll try to not do it again, ok?"

Keiichi marvelled at her sudden change in demeanor. She looked so gentle and caring. It was like she was a different person. "Uh, fine. Sure. No problem. I know it's just your temper talking."

"Thank you. I know I need to work on that. I'm so sorry. Just get dressed. I'll meet you at the kitchen table. I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind." She turned to leave the room, then she turned back and said, "Oh.. and take a bath first. I mean, really, you stink." She left.

Keiichi stood there alone for a moment. The lies that Eihwaz had planted in his heart would not go away.

* * *

Skuld remained seated at the kitchen table and waited for Keiichi to clean himself up. Her mind was racing, trying to digest and understand everything she had seen during the past hour.

That girl's name. Akuma. Seriously? Skuld knew that the kanji for that name also meant 'demon'. What a dead giveaway.

Why didn't Keiichi spot that? Or worse, what if he did, and he just didn't care?

Skuld continued to brood. What had happened to the poor man? Eihwaz got to him first, and completely messed him up. That bitch somehow got him to repeatedly inject himself with some kind of mind altering substance. Something probably like alcohol, but much worse, and very likely physically addicting.

But why was he so vulnerable to her temptations? What happened to him? He didn't know about Ragnarök.

But he knew that his wife was leaving him, and with Belldandy's spirit somewhere inside her head. He was losing the two loves of his life. Both of them. At the same time. He knew it was some kind of suicide mission, but it was never fully explained to him.

And without them, he was lost. So he dived into chemicals to hide the pain.

Skuld understood his pain better than anybody. She was there when it happened. She had lost her Big Sis and her adopted mother, also at the same time. And yet, Skuld didn't break down and collapse like Keiichi apparently did. Yes, she knew that Eihwaz's temptations contributed to it, but they wouldn't alone have been sufficient to make him fall apart like that.

She needed to talk with him. To find out his state of mind, to know what was really going on inside him.

To try to save him.

That was Skuld's new top priority. As if she didn't have enough on her plate right now. But he came first.

* * *

Fully dressed, he finally walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from her. He was now clean shaven. "Uh, thank you for spotting the succubus, or whatever. I'm grateful. But that still doesn't explain why you are here. And don't lie to me. I'll know. Look, I know you can't tell direct lies, but you can evade just like Belldandy could. My wife was the exception. She literally didn't know how to lie, and you already know that was a big reason why I loved her. So I ask again: Why are you here?"

Skuld decided she would be honest with him. She had to. If she was going to trust him implicitly in his new role, he would have to trust her as well. No lies, no evasions.

"Look, Keiichi, what Eihwaz said back there was partly true, but it was mainly a lie. At least I think so. The bottom line is that I am here to ask you for help."

"What kind of help?"

"Keiichi, look at me."

"Uh, yeah. You look hot."

Skuld started to blush. "Thank you.. really. That means a lot coming from you. But that's not what I mean."

"Okay.."

"Look at me. I'm all grown up now. I literally grew up in two weeks. So in some ways I feel like a grown-up person, but in other ways I don't. Now, I can still feel myself changing, and maybe I will soon be a 100% grown-up, in every way, but not yet."

She went on, "Keiichi, I'm basically the boss of Heaven now. And I'm not ready for it. Maybe I never will be."

"Huh? I'm not following. How did that possibly happen?"

She explained, "I am what they call the Daitenkaicho. That means 'The President of Heaven'. Keiichi, there was a terrible war Upstairs. A terrible, terrible war. Almost everybody else is dead, almost everybody that we ever knew. It wiped out our whole family: Big Sis, Urd, your wife - my mother. Everybody. I'm all alone now."

He remained silent.

She held his hand. "Look, there are these negotiations coming up with Eihwaz. You just saw how badly I flubbed things back there. She'll run rings around me. I need you there during the negotiations to give me advice. That's all I am asking of you, just tell me what you think I should agree to. And maybe help me with some ideas and suggestions as I try to manage the rebuild of Heaven. That's it."

She gripped his hand harder. "Keiichi, it is only temporary. You heard Eihwaz. My term is up in two months. Then you can go back home. Look, I really need your help right now. Can you please help me?"

Keiichi then thought about it for a moment.

Then he sat back and gave Skuld his answer.

She was shocked.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4: Detox

**Chapter 4: Detox**

Skuld got angry at Keiichi. "What the hell do you mean by 'No'?"

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Well, for starters, exactly that. You have a nasty temper, Skuld."

She was about to explode and say, "No I don't!" But she caught herself. Instead she sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I'm really trying." She leaned back as well, being careful to remain calm and maintain eye contact with him. "But I think just your presence helps calm me down. I know this will sound kind of weird, but I think you have some kind of strange soothing effect on us goddesses. You really do. Heck, I think you even got Hild to mellow out a couple times."

"Ok.. might be true. But there's another problem."

"Which is?"

"I can't be hurt again. I just can't."

"Hurt? I'll never hurt you. You know that. You want me to promise?"

"No, that's not the kind of hurt I mean."

Skuld simply waited. She remained calm and indulgent with him. She hoped that he saw that on her face. He did.

And that was the problem.

"Skuld, look. You remember my wife? It was a forced arrangement. Forced on the two of us. Neither of us wanted it. Neither of us were ready for it, her especially. But we were stuck together. Eventually we started talking a lot and got to know each other, how alike we were, that we were both loners. Then things happened."

He looked down. "It was.. wonderful. Those three months of bliss. And then, just like that, poof, she was gone. She never even said goodbye."

"I know.. I was there, remember? She became like a mother to me. A real mother."

"Yeah."

Then Skuld felt her anger build again, but not at him. And this time she didn't try to stifle it. "And you know what? Did you know that I've never actually talked with my real mother, Anzus, ever? Not even during Big Sis' funeral! I mean, she was standing right there next to my father during the funeral service, and she never once even walked over to say 'hi' to me! Not once! Ever! And I have hardly ever talked face-to-face with my father, Tyr, either. Maybe two times in my whole life! At least you had real parents who raised you!"

"Skuld, calm down. Actually, my father raised Megumi and me alone, but nevermind."

"Huh? Oh, I didn't know that." Skuld kept on topic. "Uh, look, all I'm saying is that in the hurt department I'm pretty far up the charts too, you know. My sisters were my _entire_ family. And I lost them both! You and I lost something very precious. And yeah, she was my Big Sis. I idolized her. Still do. And I knew her waaaay longer than you did."

"But you didn't know her like I did."

"So what if I didn't?

"You don't understand."

"Actually I think I do. I kept trying to break you two up, remember?"

"Yeah, and why was that exactly, again?"

"Because.. because.. I was jealous I think.."

"Very good. Thank you for being honest with me."

She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. Keiichi, I always want to be honest with you. It's why I need you right now. You're the only one who can keep me pointed in the right direction."

He shook his head again. "No. Sorry. I decline."

"Dang it, why?"

"I already told you. I can't be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you!"

"Yes, you will."

"How?"

"By getting yourself killed."

"What?"

"Look, this is another set up. I can smell it. Two months from now something is going to happen, and you'll be forced to keep your Daiten-whatsis title."

"Keiichi, I..."

"Don't interrupt me. You will need to stay in charge, and for that you need a spouse. And, oh, looky here, Keiichi is standing right there! So let's go grab him and do a shotgun wedding! Woo hoo!"

"I wouldn't do that.."

"You won't have a choice!"

Skuld was silent. She admitted to herself that it might be possible. "And would that be so bad? Look, it could be a marriage of convenience. You wouldn't have to love me. And if you want to.. see.. someone else.. I won't stand in your way."

"You know me better than that."

It was true, she did.

Then she started to understand. "Oh.. I see it now.. you think we'll fall in love, for real.."

"Right."

".. and I'm a combat Valkyrie, just like your wife was. And they have a high mortality rate.."

"Right."

She was getting it now. ".. and you don't want to be a double-widower."

Now it was Keiichi's turn to get upset. "That's right! I can't! I can't do that again! I lost Belldandy. I saw her die right in front of me! Then I lost.. then I lost.. I lost.. I'm alone.. I can't do it. Never again."

There was a moment of silence.

"Ok. I think I understand. Thank you for telling me." She sighed. "Look, we've both been hurt pretty bad.." She began to tear up a bit. ".. by things beyond our control. Just sitting there and watching it all happen. I can see why you are so gun-shy now."

She leaned forward again and held his hand. This time he didn't try to take it away. "Look, I could turn in my stars, quit the Fighting Wings. The Daitenkaicho is always well protected. Never leaves Heaven. That's the rule. And always with a security escort wherever they go."

"Just like you have right now, eh? Uh-huh."

"Ok, I got a lot of flack for coming down here alone. I admit I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to see you in private, face-to-face."

Then Keiichi took away his hand again. "And that is how you will _always_ be, Skuld. Don't you see? You will dive right into things, without any regard for your personal safety. You will leap into conflict, risk your life without hesitation. You are just like your sisters. And, hey, it's really admirable. You are a wonderful person."

He looked down. "And you will do the right thing, and it will get yourself killed.."

She waited for him to say it.

".. and that is exactly why I have to say 'no'."

She had no good response. He was right.

* * *

He escorted her to the door. At the threshold she turned back to face him. "Keiichi, those needle marks. Eihwaz got you hooked on something. You need medical help."

"I'll take care of it myself."

"Don't do it alone. Talk to someone. Megumi maybe?"

"She's moved to Paris to stay with her boyfriend."

"Oh. Anyone else?"

"I'll deal with it."

"You shouldn't be left alone right now."

"What choice do I have?"

"Keiichi, I.."

He then closed the door in the face of the Leader of Heaven.

And she stood there for a long time.

* * *

One week later.

Keiichi staggered to the park bench, and sat there. He had lots of free time now, ever since Chihiro almost fired him from Whirlwind for his chronic absenteeism and insubordination. She suspected a substance abuse problem, but he denied it.

Then when she pressed him, he announced that he was quitting, and he walked out. That was four days ago.

He simply sat there on the park bench, lost and alone.

Then an old woman sat down next to him, rather close. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"This is my favorite park bench. It has such a lovely view of the campus quad. You can see so many interesting young people going about their business."

"I guess."

She held out her hand. "My name is Mrs. Kurosawa. And yours is..?"

"Uh, Keiichi Morisato."

"Nice to meet you. Hmm, Morisato. You know, I think I met your wife once."

"What?"

"Lovely woman. She was sitting right there, where you are sitting now."

"You don't say."

"She asked me what love really was. And I told her."

Ok, who was this old woman? He was certain he never saw her before. And his wife never mentioned her. Hmm..

"Hookay.. What did you tell her?"

She said, "What she needed to hear."

Then she said, "Don't do it alone."

"What?"

"You're addiction. It's physical, but it is merely a side effect of something else. Something spiritual."

Okay, which one is she? Obviously not a demon. And she's too laid back to be Skuld in disguise. Must be a new one. He decided to humor her.

"You might be right."

"I think I am. You lost your loves, now you are losing yourself. So now you've lost your motorcycle license, your job, everything. It's all because she told you the Truth, and now you've walked away from it. Why did you do that?"

Wow, she's good, whichever one she is. Could she be.. no.. Belldandy wouldn't be that brutally honest. She'd be more indirect. I don't know this person.

"I don't know."

"You're not just hurting yourself, you know. Her younger sister has decided to do something very drastic. It will change her life forever, and possibly in a terrible way. She's doing it all for you."

"What is she doing?"

"She's making sure that she can keep a promise for you."

"A promise?"

The old woman got up. "To never leave you." She walked away.

Who the heck was that?

* * *

"Argh! We need to get Yggdrasil Mark II up right _now_!"

Ere said, "But ma'am, you're skipping too many steps. Not doing regression testing for compatibility could blow the whole data stack." Ex nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't care! I need to get my hands on that file as soon as possible. No matter the cost."

"But ma'am.."

"Look, I'm the Daitenkaicho, right? That means I get the right to look at the Blue File. I need to see it."

"But ma'am, the Blue File contains information on future events. If you read it and learn information about yourself, it will become locked in. It will become inevitable. You won't be able to change it."

"Yeah, I know."

"But if it says you will die on a certain day, then you will. It will certainly happen, and you won't be able to avoid it. That's something you don't really want to know.. do you?"

"Actually that is exactly what I want to know."

Ere and Ex looked at each other. Ex piped up for them both, "Uhm, can we ask why?"

"Because I need to be able to make a promise to someone."

The two sysadmins then looked at each other in confusion. Then Ere whispered, "I think she's nuts."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Sorry.."

"Just get it online. I don't care how."

* * *

He injected himself again. "I can't stop.."

He collapsed on the floor.

He awoke. How long? He was dehydrated. He could barely move.

"I'm powerless.. I can't do it myself.."

He crawled to the telephone and dialed the number.

He heard a recorded message, "Thank you for calling the Goddess Help Line. We regret that we are currently out of service. Please try calling us again later. Thank you, and have a nice life!"

"Great.."

He fell back to the floor.

Another blackout.

* * *

More time passed. How long?

"Skuld.. I messed up.."

He knew he wasn't going to make it.

"I need your help.."

He fell unconscious for the last time.

* * *

Skuld meditated. This was a daily requirement of her office. In doing so, she knew she might sometimes receive.. communication.. from a higher level of reality. Indeed, one of the main functions of her office was to be the ambassador between reality levels for precisely this purpose.

So far she only received reassurances, nothing that she felt was particularly useful.

But not this time.

_Keiichi is dying_

Her eyes popped open.

She took off at top speed to the Valhalla Gate. This time the gate was able to dial the Japan Gate in seconds.

* * *

Keiichi awoke in a strange white room. He wondered if he was dead. Was this the afterlife?

He decided it wasn't. It was because Skuld was standing over him, with her arms crossed and frowning.

"Doctor Nyd, he's waking up."

He walked over. "Ah, very good."

Keiichi tried to sit up. "Wha' happen?"

Doctor Nyd pressed him back down on the bed. "Please don't get up. The drug Eihwaz used on you was quite potent. The detoxification is almost complete."

"Detoxification?"

"Yes. Please understand this will only remove the physical addiction. Any other underlying problem will remain."

"Underlying problem.."

He felt someone holding his hand.

"Keiichi, you're never alone."

He smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:**

My mother was an alcoholic. I basically raised myself alone. So I am acutely aware of the problems of chemical addiction.

These are the original twelve steps as published by Alcoholics Anonymous (paraphrased for general substance abuse):

1. We admitted we were powerless over our addiction. That our lives had become unmanageable.

2. Came to believe that a power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity.

3. Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him.

4. Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves.

5. Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs.

6. Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character.

7. Humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings.

8. Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.

9. Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.

10. Continued to take personal inventory, and when we were wrong, promptly admitted it.

11. Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him, praying only for knowledge of His will for us and the power to carry that out.

12. Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to other addicts, and to practice these principles in all our affairs.

For more information please see aa dot org.

I would also add one more important item: _Do not do it alone._

Find someone. Anyone. Find someone you can absolutely trust and talk to (in person, not online, not on the phone) about what is going on in your life. If you have an SO already, that is wonderful. He/she probably already knows, but ask him/her for help anyway. If not, find someone to confess to. I don't care who, a pastor, a relative, a close friend, a co-worker, but find someone. In my experience that is the most important thing you can do.

The real secret to 12-step is the meetings and the accountability stuff (another recovering addict checks up on you). That is the only way to do it.

I'm deadly serious about this.

-HuuskerDu

P.S. My mother later became a significant leader of AA in my state, with over 40 years of sobriety, and she sponsored innumerable others to recovery. It really does work.


	5. Chapter 5: Negotiations

**Chapter 5: Negotiations**

Skuld plowed through the huge stack of paperwork on her desk.

The office assistant buzzed. "Madam Skuld, your 10 o'clock appointment is here."

"Fine, send him in." She kept flipping through pages of documents.

A very tall man entered the room.

He approached her desk. "Madam Daitenkaicho." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He bowed deeply and formally, showing his purple-white hair. His every move was graceful. Despite his imposing size there was a kind of.. gentleness about him. The overall effect was one of quiet but enormous power combined with a peaceful serenity.

She pulled out his file. "Let's see.. You are Nigihayami Kohakunushi, Ambassador Second Class. She scribbled something on the file. "I'm sorry, Ambassador First Class. My mistake." She grinned. "Congrats. You've been promoted. You see, we are a little short-staffed right now."

"Thank you, Madam Daitenkaicho."

"Please, in this office you can just call me Skuld."

"Thank you, Madam Skuld."

"Just Skuld. Formalities are hereby dispensed with. Let's see.." She flipped the page. "You have an impressive CV. Lucky you were down on Earth when the poop hit the fan around here."

"Yes, Madam Skuld."

"I said just Skuld."

"Yes, Skuld."

She looked up at him. His face remained impassive. She looked back down at the briefing folder. "We both know that Yggdrasil Mark II is still offline. But there was an important assignment that got dropped in our lap just before the big catfight. It came down from Reality Level 3. Received by the Yggdrasil Mark I and given to my predecessor. But it never got fulfilled for obvious reasons. It's an Ultra. Needs immediate attention. It was in my predecessor's Blue File."

She paused to see if he had any questions, but he remained impassive. So she went on. "Yeah, we're still working on getting a new copy of the Blue File with the current revisions. But for now, I'm just gonna send you out with the old info. You'll have to improvise as needed. I see from your record that you're rather good at that."

"I am."

"Good. Here's your assignment." She handed him a thin yellow folder. He opened it and began to read it.

The Daitenkaicho continued to brief the tall man. "That girl will be the nexus of some kind of major multiverse crisis. I'm not sure what, exactly. The system is still offline. All I know is that the crisis will affect potentially an infinite number of alternate universes, and the possible futures for each and every one. Reality Level 3 says it's really, really important that the girl be guided and protected. Like I said, it's an Ultra. The primary will be born in, uh, universe instance K-145-Q-561. On the indicated date, in Japan, Earth, Sol."

"I see. An interesting name. Not Japanese. Joanne is a Western name, is it not?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Oh, I see it written here. The briefing says there's a reason for that, her older brother. It's probably not important. The important thing is that you must keep her on the path, and protect her at any cost." That meant including his own life.

He understood. "I will. But, Skuld, the girl is not even born yet. What will I do until then?"

"Very good, you caught that. Meanwhile you'll be doing your secondary assignment. It starts at.. let's see.. T-1082 years. Rather a long stint, I'm afraid."

"I do not mind."

"For your secondary mission your name will be Haku, your apparent human age will be fixed at 12, and you will have grade 8 water elemental powers and grade 7 air elemental powers. That's pretty high. Don't get spirited away with those powers. Use limiters."

"I won't, and I will."

"Your primary will intersect the secondary at the indicated spacetime point on the chart."

"I will be ready."

"Very good. That's basically it. Please go and carry out your mission, and best wishes. Dismissed."

The tall man bowed formally and left the Daitenkaicho's office. Skuld again marvelled at his elegant grace, his every physical movement was one of seeming perfection.

Good luck, she thought. You are going to need it.

* * *

Skuld pressed her chin on the rooftop railing. Keiichi continued to eat his box lunch. They made it a habit to meet up on the roof of the temporary HQ building during each workday, with him eating his lunch, while she took a break between the morning and afternoon sessions.

"I gotta say, Skuld, things aren't going that badly."

"Thanks for the faint praise.."

"No, I mean it. You're doing about as well as anyone could expect."

She turned her head on the railing and made a small smile. "Really? Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"How are you doing with, you know..." Skuld was his rehab sponsor.

"Good. I haven't had the urge for a week now."

"That's the longest yet. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

She stood up and faced him. "You're still set on leaving in five weeks?"

"Yep."

"Sigh. About that.."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just got word on who my replacement will be."

He saw her face. "Ok.. you're not happy. How bad?"

"See for yourself. She's coming upstairs right now."

Just then they heard a voice behind them. "Skuld! Keiichi! Hi!"

They turned around.

It was Chrono.

And someone was with her.

Keiichi and Skuld did a double facepalm.

It was Troubadour.

* * *

Chrono and Troubadour left the rooftop, arm in arm.

After they were just out of earshot, Keiichi hissed, "Skuld, you can't be serious! Chrono? She's just a kid!"

"Keiichi, I'm not disagreeing with you. I think you are right. She would be a terrible Daitenkaicho. I mean, she's a great fighting Valkyrie and military tactician, and she's a very good combat engineer too, although not as good as I am. But she's very insecure and needy, and she can be easily persuaded to do.. well.. anything, really. No matter how foolish or dangerous. And you're right, she's too young. Although I'm kind of a hypocrite for saying that."

"No, you're not. You're the right person for this job."

What? "You really think so?"

"I do. But why her, of all people?"

He believes in me! Skuld took a moment to regroup her thoughts, then she said, "I'm sorry. She's the next highest ranking goddess. Celebine promoted her to acting Air Marshal right at the start of the battle, probably because your wife always thought very highly of her. I've seen her in action myself. Chrono is a great Valkyrie. And she never formally resigned her sysadmin commission when she jumped from Peorth's team to the Fighting Wings, so she was still also listed as a System Administrator Second Class. The dual ranks put her at the top of the promotion list."

Keiichi sighed and said, "But emotionally she's totally immature. You know that! And you are absolutely right, she is needy as hell. I mean, good grief, she hit on my wife a couple times. Me too."

"I know. Ditto."

"Really? Oh, brother. I mean, c'mon, Troubadour!? That jerk is using her! I mean, it is obvious what he's doing. He knows he can use his wiles to to get his way with her when she's the Daitenkaicho. That singing idiot will actually be _running_ this place!"

"I said I know."

There was a pause.

"Keiichi, I can't resign."

"I can see that. Ugh."

"Sigh, I know.. and I hate this job."

"If you recall, I predicted that something like this would happen."

"Yeah.. you did. You were right. Again. This is becoming a habit."

"Get used to it. And now you're putting me in an impossible position."

She held his hands in hers. "Keiichi, I'm working on it. I know what you are asking for. Really, I do. Just give me a week or so and I'll have your answer. I promise."

"Okay. Let's try not to think about that right now. The negotiations are a few days away. We should prepare."

"Right. Let's go."

They went back downstairs.

* * *

Eihwaz magnanimously agreed to hold the negotiations in Valhalla.

So Skuld hosted the meeting on the rooftop of the temporary HQ building.

Eihwaz cracked her bubble gum as she crossed her feet on top of the table. She was wearing her special ceremonial 'Hello Kitty!' outfit. It was totally decked out: her skirt, her blouse, her sweater, her hair barretts, her cap, her gloves, her socks, and her shoes were all stamped with that insipid cat's mouthless face and whiskers. Probably her underwear too.

[A/N: There is an actual website called 'Hello Kitty Hell'. I think Eihwaz buys all her stuff from that website. -HuuskerDu]

Skuld sat at the table across from her, with Keiichi at her side.

Eihwaz opened with her usual jibe. "I see you brought your boy toy. Hmm, no ring yet."

Skuld promised Keiichi she'd keep her cool. "Let's just stay on topic here."

"'kay. Wow, your place got really trashed."

"I said stay on topic."

"Whatever."

Skuld looked at her clipboard. "First, I want no more assassinations. All fights are straight up."

Eihwaz waved her off. "Pshaw. You goody goodies would like that. That's not our style, and you know it."

"Then give me a counter-offer."

"'kay. Here's an easy one: End the doublet system."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. It's not working. No other Mansion does it. There's a reason they don't."

Keiichi spoke up. "She's got a point."

Skuld asked, "How you figure?"

"Valhalla suffered, what, 90% casualties? A whole lot of those were doublet-related. Without that system the casualties would have been around 70%. Still pretty awful, I know. But three times as many people would have survived."

Skuld frowned. She still didn't like the idea. "Keiichi, the whole point of the doublet system is to make sure each side thinks twice before they off somebody."

Keiichi said, "Yeah, I know that. But it's too indiscriminate."

Eihwaz spoke up. "Listen to your boy toy. He's right. Look, remember when you lost Celanor? That was because one of our stupider L1s inadvertently tripped one of your automatic gate defenses and got fried. And poof, you lost a major player on your Valkyrie hit squad. I remember that your mom was pretty pissed about that one. 2x losses due to stupid accidents like that. It's dumb."

Keiichi said, "I agree. That's why we are asking for the no-assassination rule, to counterbalance dropping the doublet system."

The kitty girl sat up. "Oooh.. he's a smart one. Skuld, you better keep him."

"Shut up. Deal or no deal?"

"Well... 'kay. Deal."

"Good."

"Next one?"

Skuld looked at her clipboard. "Fenrir stays in its cage. Never comes out."

"Aww.. but Fenrir is so pretty. Especially when it is doing its thing."

Keiichi spoke up again. "Look, the Lord of Terror almost trashed the Universe with that monster. It's totally unpredictable. When you unleashed it, that thing could have just as easily gone after you guys instead of us."

"But it didn't."

Skuld leaned forward. "Yeah, and I kicked it in the teeth."

"I gotta admit, what you did was pretty radical, making it choke on that Veggie thing."

"Darn tootin'."

"Okay, yeah, unleashing Fenrir was a total crap shoot. It was Hild's idea. I didn't like it anymore than you did. It was 'cuz Hild was getting pretty crazy near the end. It was your psycho mom that did it. Your mom and her nutso Valkyries. They were getting too good. Hild got desperate. All your mom's fault."

Keiichi secretly squeezed his hand on Skuld's knee under the table. She took the hint and kept quiet. She didn't blow up at Eihwaz.

Eihwaz popped her gum. "Okay, the big wolfie stays down."

"Agreed."

Valhalla had just won a major concession, for the cost of a taunt.

And so the negotiations continued.

* * *

The talks were finally concluded.

Skuld watched Eihwaz fly up to the gate.

And then, once the Leader of Hell was out of range, Skuld jumped for joy. "Wooie! That was great! Keiichi, you were magnificent!"

Then she kissed him.

He was caught off guard. He didn't resist. Then she realized what she was doing, and she let go of her embrace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay.."

"I let my emotions get carried away. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine. Look, I understand your feelings."

"You do?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. We're good friends. More than just friends. But look, I'm not doing any more relationships."

She looked down. "I know. You've explained it several times. I understand completely."

"Thanks. I'm glad."

She looked up at him and held his hand. "I know."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you understand. I mean, good grief, I was technically your step-father. I'm not doing the Woody Allen thing, that's all. It would be kinda weird."

She looked annoyed and took her hand away. "Hey, Woody Allen actually adopted Soon-Yi Previn. You didn't. Only your wife signed the paperwork. She deliberately kept your name off." Skuld then asked herself if her mother did that because she had known what could, or might, happen.

Skuld then looked down again. "I know you don't like me as a person. I mean, not really. You just put up with me. You're making a sacrifice for the greater good, because that's who you are."

It was his turn to hold her hand. "Hey, no. Don't get me wrong. I mean, you've really changed, Skuld. You've become a wonderful person. And you saved my life. And these past two months have been wonderful. Really nice. You've never blown up at me, I mean not in any real way. And yeah, I could get used to living up here. And you've been my rehab sponsor. That's a position of complete trust. And for that reason I shouldn't live alone again, at least not for a while. And, ok, you look totally hot. I admit it. You're a babe."

"You still make me blush whenever you say that. Flattery will get you everywhere with me, you know."

"Very funny. But the point is, I've done all that. And the cost is just too high. I'm not ready. I'll probably never be ready."

"Never? Why?"

"Because I just can't.. My heart has been ripped out too many times. I can't do it again. I can't.. lose anyone.. again.." He turned away.

She spoke to his back. "You mean if I get myself killed with my heroics."

He turned to face her again. "Exactly. Look, just think of me as your kissing cousin."

She laughed, but a bit bitterly. "You're absolutely right. You can't be hurt again."

"Hmm?"

She put her hands behind her back. "I said you're right."

His eyes narrowed. "You're scheming. I can tell."

"Maybe I am. Give me a few days."

He gently held her shoulders. "Skuld, someone warned me you were going to attempt to do.. something. Something drastic, something dangerous, something that might be terrible for you. To get me to stay. Don't do it."

"You know me better than that."

"Yeah I do. That's the problem. Look, whatever it is, please don't do it."

"That is for me to decide, isn't it?"

"Don't do it for me. I'm not worth it."

"Keiichi, your worth to me is mine to decide as I wish. It's my decision, not yours. Besides, I can't do my job any other way."

"Skuld.."

"You know how much I care about you."

"Yeah, I know. You've been making that pretty clear these past few weeks."

"I.. I have?"

"Yeah."

"Then wish me luck?"

He shook his head. "You've always been crazy."

She smiled. "I know. That's why you can't resist me."

"Yeah, yeah. I wish. Ok, I know I'm not going to win this one." He smiled wanly. "I'm bushed. I'm going to bed. Just try to stay alive until tomorrow, ok?" He smiled again, then he went downstairs.

* * *

She remained on the rooftop, standing alone, for a long time.

She sighed as she looked over her domain. She knew Keiichi would stay only on his own terms. And he was absolutely right. She had to first guarantee that he wouldn't be hurt again. She knew what she had to do, and she didn't need his warning. She already suspected how high the price will be for her.

And if it only ended up as a marriage of convenience? Well, so be it. It had to be done. And if she could make that promise to him? Then, she believed, he would agree to such an arrangement. She knew that he was as much a creature of duty as she was. And it wouldn't be the first time a monarch married someone for political reasons. And sometimes they actually like each other. She knew that at least they already had that part out of the way.

_C'est la vie_. She turned to go downstairs.

Then she heard tinny laughter. It was coming from her left shoulder. What?

It was Eihwaz in mini-chibi form. She was eating popcorn.

"Hahaha! I love watching you two interact. Dancing around each other like in a soap. He's gonna be the death of you both. You know that, right? You're doing_ The Gift of the Magi_. At least you are. You're playing Della. Not sure about him. Must be 'cuz those drugs messed him up, heh. Anyway, go for it! I'll watch and eat my popcorn."

Skuld smacked Eihwaz off her shoulder. "Hey! Parley is over. Get out of here!"

The demon fluttered to the ground and changed to normal size.

"I came back to tell you the good news. Without your boy toy around. Don't you want to hear the good news?"

"What good news?"

Eihwaz then leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear, "I am pregnant with your future husband's child."

"What? Liar!"

No. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Then Skuld remembered how she first saw Keiichi, scruffy, bearded, intoxicated, passed out. With Eihwaz laying naked on top of him.

"You heard me, Skuld. And I have a prophecy for you. It's a doozy. I received it from my Lower Management, from my bosses, straight to me, the Daimakaicho."

No.. "A prophecy?"

"A prophecy: Any child born from that union will overthrow Valhalla."

"No!"

"Yes. And you are the Daitenkaicho, so you _know_ it's true. And you know for certain that _I am not lying_."

She felt it. She knew. The prophesy was true.

"No.. No.. NOOOOO!"

"Yes!"

Skuld fell to her knees.

"Very good. Practice that stance. Your future husband will be the father of the ruler of Valhalla. Isn't the irony delicious? I simply love it!"

"Get.. get out of here..", Skuld rasped, "before.. I.. kill you.."

"Yeah, I can see you're getting pretty pissed off. I better go. Tah-tah, bye!" She left again.

This time Skuld made sure she was gone. She looked up and waited, until she saw Eihwaz pass through the gate.

Then, on that lonely rooftop, still on her knees, Skuld bent forward. She closed her eyes tightly, and pressed her forehead to the ground, and fell into despair.

"No.. no.."

Previously, Skuld had worried that while she looked like an adult on the outside, some part of her was still a child on the inside. She was a person who was, perhaps, 70% an adult.

That partial-child-in-an-adult's-body was the person who had fallen to her knees.

Then something happened.

"I won't allow it."

As she knelt on the ground, she changed. Whatever remained of her inner child was burning away.

Whatever had remained of the Skuld the child, that part was disappearing.

The person who stood up again was changed.

That person was an adult. It was 100%.

She was an adult.

And so she went downstairs.

To her destiny.

* * *

**A/N:**

O. Henry's famous short story, _The Gift of the Magi_, used to be on the reading list for English Lit when I was in school. I doubt it is that way anymore, because the story mentions that guy from Nazareth, which must be absolutely scrubbed out of the modern public school curriculum at any cost.

The story is short and can be found online. Or you can read a summary of the story on Wikipedia. The Wikipedia article includes the story's ending, which is very apropo to this tale, so I reproduce it here, under Fair Use:

_The magi, as you know, were wise men – wonderfully wise men – who brought gifts to the new-born King of the Jews in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. Of all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the Magi._

That's a hint regarding what Skuld intends to do.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last, Final Choice

**Chapter 6: The Last, Final Choice**

Skuld was showing off her water-bending skills. She motioned with her arms, and several metric tons of water from the river lifted into the air. She then spun it around her head like a big hula-hoop. Then she raised it up high, towards the cliff face far above the river. She then whipped it down with terrific force, one, two, three, four times. It calved a huge chunk off of the cliff, like an iceberg, which then fell into the riverbed with an enormous roar of wind and sound.

The great river was now blocked by a dam of solid rock.

She then picked up the water and whipped it several more times, slicing a large 'V' in the center of the rock dam.

The great river flowed again.

Chrono and Keiichi applauded. The girl said, "That was cool!"

Skuld wiped her hands on her sides. "No sweat."

Keiichi said, "Wow, Skuld. That was awesome. You make that water-bending master, Katara, in that western animated TV show _Avatar: The Last Air Bender_ look like she's playing with a toy squirt gun."

"Well, water is my natural element, you know. Now that I have spell powers and first class rank I can really kick ass in the water department."

Chrono piped up again, "That was really neat. You know, I just thought of about ten different military maneuvers that you could implement in combat with that ability."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. That's why I asked you here. Tell me your ideas."

And so Chrono did.

Then Keiichi thought of an eleventh military maneuver. A very, very deadly one. One that Katara herself had learned, from a very evil person.

Both goddesses were startled. They both stared at him.

Then Skuld said, "Uh, Keiichi, remember my Texas Murder chainsaw?"

"Uh, yeah, that was really scary."

"Well, what you just suggested is worse.. that's just murder, plain murder."

"Oh, sorry."

But she did not forget it.

* * *

Skuld sat at her desk and flipped through the yellow folder. She said "Congrats, you passed the first class exam. You did really well."

The girl stood before the Daitenkaicho. She was dressed in black, looking somewhat like a Greek Orthodox nun. She wore a black pillbox hat and a long flowing heavy black skirt with what looked like a white nun's frock. Her hair was dark bluish-purple, long, and flowing, and she had beautiful deep ruby colored eyes. And her face was demure with a gentle smile.

She bowed formally. "Thank you, Madam Skuld."

"Right. Now, we don't normally promote mortals to be angels like this, but we're kinda short-staffed right now. You are the first mortal to be promoted to angel status in quite a while. And your life experience makes you uniquely qualified for this honor. And you quickly passed the L1 exam. Very impressive. That hasn't happened in a really long time."

That was true. It had not happened since Xena was promoted that way. It was such a pity that the former warrior princess was unable to remain in her new exalted role for very long. Of course that was a long time ago.

The girl bowed again. "I am honored by your words."

"Okay, you get to be our first L1 on the new Goddess Help Line. You know the new rules, right?"

"I do."

"Let's recap anyway: No meta-wishes. And no wishes that commit you permanently to any task, like staying by someone's side forever, or anything stupid like that. And if they wish for anything else that sounds stupid, you check it with me first. Got that?"

"I understand."

"Hmm. Your file says that your mortal lover is still alive on Earth. Yu Himura."

"Yes, I know. I've been watching him."

"You have? You aren't supposed to do that. You are to only monitor potential wish recipients, and only for checking their karma eligibility. Remember that."

Skuld had remembered how Belldandy had privately confessed to secretly observing Keiichi years before he made his wish. Watching the trials and tribulations of his life, watching and cheering him on, in secret. She suspected that was how Belldandy first got smitten with him.

"Yes, Madam Skuld."

"Hmm.. is this going to be a problem?"

"No, Madam Skuld."

"Okay. Look, just don't do anything stupid. That's all I ask. This is basically a test to see if a mortal can do this job. We need all the help that we can get up here right now. So please don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

"Good. Dismissed."

The girl bowed and left.

Skuld tapped her finger on her desk. She wondered.

* * *

Chrono continued to sip her tea. "Skuld, I agree with you. But you know that there is a lot of prejudice up here against mortals taking on angelic roles."

Skuld wiped her mouth with a napkin. She had just finished a small cup of strawberry ice cream. "Can't be helped. If mortals can do the job, why shouldn't they be promoted? Everybody knows how short-staffed we are right now."

"Mortals are such plebians. They don't have the higher gifts. The deep understanding. They are _déclassé_." He did have enough sense to quickly add, ".. present company excepted, of course."

That was Troubadour.

Skuld secretly squeezed her hand on Keiichi's knee under the table. He took the hint and kept quiet. He didn't blow up at the singing doofus. Instead Keiichi gritted his teeth and said, "How magnanimous of you."

Troubadour failed to detect the dripping sarcasm in his voice. Instead he merely nodded as he looked up from the table at the wonderful scenic vista on the rooftop. "Think nothing of it. We immortals have a higher calling. A higher purpose." He looked indulgently at Chrono. "And we appreciate the finer things." She quickly blushed.

Skuld wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Keiichi from losing it. She tried to change the subject. "Of course. Now, tell us again about your latest quest? It sounds very interesting."

He leaned forward, almost conspiratorially. "Yes! As you may recall, as the Plum Tree Spirit, I was able to break the seal of the magical scroll that called forth the Golden Nightingale, to bring forth it's magnificent song. The seal could only be broken by the Tear of Truth of a goddess."

Skuld said, "Yes, that was my sister Urd, if you recall."

Keiichi had to get in a jibe. "And you faked her out, used her, to get what you wanted." He looked at Chrono when he said it. If Chrono caught the point of his remark, it didn't show on her face.

Troubadour didn't miss that one. He frowned. "I did what was necessary. The sacrifice had to be made."

To keep things civil, Skuld interjected, "Of course. We all must make sacrifices when necessary. All of us." She was looking pointedly at Keiichi when she said it. He kept quiet.

Troubadour went on. "I now have a new quest. One that is infinitely higher, and quite literally so. I now seek the True Song!"

Skuld asked, "The True Song?"

"Yes! The Great Song. The Song of Creation. The Song of Inexpressible Love!"

Keiichi said, "And do you have even the slightest clue what that really is?"

Skuld glared at him. "Keiichi, stop it."

Troubadour was magnanimous. "My dear Madam Daitenkaicho, the mortal's question is quite valid. And I will answer him." He looked at Keiichi. "The answer, my dear lad, is no. I do not. Nor does any being at this table. And that is why I seek it."

Keiichi kept his mouth shut.

Chrono finally spoke up. "And isn't that so romantic? There is literally no higher song of love. He is seeking the greatest love song of them all! Such an incredible quest! Isn't he so wonderful?" She leaned on him, and he reciprocated.

Keiichi fought back his rising nausea. He said, "Well, that is certainly a high goal. How do you intend to reach it?"

Tourbadour sat up straight. "I am glad that you asked that, my dear lad. It is why I am here. You see, the Great Song of Love can only be sung by an exalted being, one that has the knowledge of Truth!"

"And who exactly has this knowledge?"

He looked down. "Sadly, there is no living being in Valhalla today with such knowledge."

Oh brother. "Pity. I guess your quest is a failure then."

"No! It is not!"

"Oh?"

"Because! There is only one being that has such knowledge, such power, to unlock such a mighty song within our realm: An Aggregate Principal Representative."

"A what?"

"As I said, an Aggregate Principal Representative."

"Ok, I'm game. Who or what is that?"

Skuld spoke up, "It's a very high classification. The highest possible for any being within Valhalla. It is far above that of a first class goddess. Only Tyr and Anzus held that rank."

Troubadour grinned. "And soon there will be another."

Keiichi looked confused.

Skuld got a little agitated. "Okay.. I see your agenda now, Troubadour. You are messing with powers way beyond you. That's not a threat, just a friendly warning. Be careful."

Toubadour said, "I know. I am." He looked knowingly at Chrono.

The girl nodded. "Let me explain. You see, Troubadour explained it all to me. Once the permanent Daitenkaicho is sworn into office, and has met all the qualifications, including having a veto-spouse, eventually that person becomes elevated to the rank of Aggregate Principal Representative for all of Valhalla. That person literally represents all of us."

"Yes. And as her loving husband, she will give me the Tear of Truth. The tear from the most exalted being in Valhalla. And it will unlock the Scroll of Truth. And then I will hear the Song of Inexpressible Love. And my life will be complete."

Keiichi literally did not know what to say. The guy just didn't get it. He could hear that song right now if he wanted. Anybody could. What a moron. He kept his mouth shut. Instead he said, "I see."

"Yes! And it is my quest. And I will not stop until it is complete!"

"Well, who are we to stand in your way."

Chrono stood up with Troubadour. "Well, we must be going. Troubadour is taking me to the park so he can play his latest composition. We need to get going or we'll be late for the scheduled recital."

Troubadour bowed to Skuld. He ignored Keiichi. "Farewell, Madam Daitenkaicho. We must depart and make beautiful music together." Chrono giggled. They left arm in arm.

As soon as the pair was out of earshot, Keiichi grumbled, "I don't understand why you keep inviting those two up here for lunch all the time. The guy is a complete fool."

Skuld folded her napkin. "My, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"Very funny. You know darn well why he's buttering up Chrono. She's next in line in succession, after you."

"Yes, she is. At least Troubadour seems to want the veto-spouse position. Unlike some people." She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, twist the knife."

She threw down her napkin. "C'mon, Keiichi. Am I really that awful? Do you really dislike me that much?"

He leaned forward. "Sigh, no. You know I don't." He held her hand. "We've discussed this a hundred times now. How many more times do I need to reassure you? You are a wonderful person, and I owe you so much. And you know darn well that I like you. But only as a kissing cousin."

"Keiichi.."

"I said I like you. Gosh, I even admit it to your face. Though heaven knows why."

"Very funny."

"Seriously, you've been doing really well. You don't lose your temper that much anymore, and when you do it's usually for a pretty good reason. And you are the Daitenkaicho: you're powerful, brave, beautiful, and, yes, even wise."

"You hesitated on that last one."

"I didn't use to say that last one at all, if you recall." He waited for her to take the bait. She didn't. He went on. "Now I do. Skuld, you are the right person for this job. And honestly, any guy would be lucky to have you."

She was blushing. "But not you."

"But not me."

"Ok. I understand. And thanks for the reassurances. I need them. Oh, I need to check you again. How is it going?"

"Great. No urges to shoot up."

"Good. But if it does, you tell me _right_ away."

"Don't worry, I will."

The was an awkward silence.

He finally spoke up. "So, you're not just bringing them up to the rooftop to pressure me into staying."

She frowned at him. "No. I invite my potential successor here to keep her in the loop. It's part of my official duties. It's required. And it would be irresponsible if I didn't."

"I suspected as much."

The frown turned into a smile. "You're always so observant. Yeah, I didn't ask for this job. But I'm stuck with it. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. You should know that as well as anyone."

"I do."

She waited.

He then said what she expected him to say: "I just don't like being railroaded. I know it's not your fault. You got railroaded too."

She looked down. Then she took a chance, and she went to the heart of the matter. "Keiichi, if I could promise I'd never hurt you, would you stay?"

Another pause.

"I might."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I mean it. Don't hurt yourself for my sake."

She grinned. "Like I'd ever do anything like that."

He said, "Yeah, heaven forbid."

Then he got serious. "Skuld, you are just like your sisters. And honestly, that is by far the highest compliment I can give you. The highest compliment that I can give to, well, anybody."

Then he pushed his chair back. "And that's exactly the problem."

He got up and left.

She sat there by herself.

* * *

Ere pulled off her safety goggles and whispered to Ex, "Wow. The bootstrap sequence actually worked. The core didn't implode. And after skipping so many steps, I thought for sure it'd go ka-blooey. Skuld is really good at this."

Skuld then pulled her head out of the main CPU core access panel and stood up. She was wearing her own safety goggles, with heavy electrician's gloves and a utility belt.

Ex then whispered to Ere, "Hey, check her out. Those goggles, gloves, and belt. And her height, her figure. Wow. She looks just like Agatha Heterodyne in those _Girl Genius_ online graphic novels. She even has the same unkempt hairstyle. Change her hair color and she'd be Agatha Heterodyne."

Ere giggled, "Yeah.. I see what you mean. She looks just like her Sparky Highness herself. Good call."

Ex whispered back, "Hmm.. does that mean Keiichi is Gil Wulfenbach, or is he Tarvek Sturmvoraus?"

"Neither. He's not a spark. No powers."

"So he's von Zinzer, then? The head minion?"

"No! He's not a minion! He's a love interest, but with no powers. He's Lars."

"But Lars died!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot.."

Skuld ignored them as she doffed her safety goggles and electrician's gloves. Then she beamed and announced to the pair of sysadmins, "Yep, that did it! The Mark II is up and runnin'. Purring like a kitten."

The two sysadmins yelled in unison, "Hooray!"

Skuld would have patted herself on the back if she could reach that far. "Yeppers. That last adjustment did it. It's online."

Ex said, "Wow, Skuld, that new cooling system is really impressive."

She smiled even wider. "Yeah, I know, right? That was the hardest part you know, keeping the dang thing from melting down with all that new additional processing power. The Mark II will have amazing predictive ability. Much better than the Mark I ever had."

Ex said, "We gotta celebrate!" Ere nodded. They both looked at their leader expectantly.

Skuld said, "Uh, you two can party all you want. The whole sysadmin staff. Give them the whole day off tomorrow, go crazy. I'm still busy."

"Don't you want to join us? This is truly a time to celebrate. All of us. This is an important event. Historical, even."

"Like I said, forget it. Okay, it's up and running. Great. Wonderful. First item on the agenda: Print me a hardcopy of the latest Blue File. I want it on my desk in 20 minutes." Then she got up and left.

Ere and Ex were now alone in the central core. Ere said, "That is what this is all really about. It's all she cares about."

Ex replied, "Yeah, I know. She's crazy. She's deliberately going to read her own future. She'll lock herself in."

Ere sighed, "I know.. She is going to lose all of her free will. She'll become a prisoner to fate. It will be terrible. Knowing what is going to happen, not being able to change it. The inevitability of it all. What a nightmare."

Ex nodded and said, "Yep. She's doing it all for him. She's wrecking her future."

Her counterpart said wistfully, "Well, isn't it obvious? She loves him. I bet she always has, even as a kid."

"Naw, I heard she threw bombs at him."

"Hey, isn't that what little girls do when they have a crush on a boy? Push them down and stuff? She probably didn't even know her own feelings at the time."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Well, even if she wasn't in love with him back then, she's definitely in love with him now."

"I think you are right. And now she's going to do something really reckless and dangerous. I mean even by her own standards, this is pretty crazy."

"Love does that to people. Makes them do crazy things."

"Yeah."

"I just hope he's worth it."

"He better be."

* * *

Skuld sat at her office desk, alone.

The Blue File laid before her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes again.

She looked at the cover again. The cover read, "**DANGER! LEVEL SEVEN SEAL. ATTEMPTING TO TAMPER WITH THIS SEAL WILL RESULT IN INSTANT DEATH**."

This was it. She picked up the Seal Remover.

And then something happened. A feathered angel emerged and appeared before her. She had a round face, with blond hair, and a pleasant smile. The feathered angel wagged her finger, tsk, tsk.

Skuld sighed, "Noble Scarlet, I know. I shouldn't be doing this. But I have to."

The blond angel put her hands on her hips. She shook her head slowly, no.

Skuld replied, "I don't have a choice! If I can't reassure him, he's leaving. Can you even begin to imagine the mess that Troubadour will cause?"

The angel gave her a look.

"What do you mean that's just my excuse?"

The angel tilted her head.

"Ok, I admit it. I love him. Maybe I'm rationalizing it. But it is still the right thing to do. It has to be done regardless. You got any better idea?"

The angel shrugged.

"Ok then." The angel returned to her body.

Then Skuld took another deep breath. Then she used the Seal Remover on the Level Seven Seal. She heard a hiss of air as the seal was broken.

She opened the Blue File.

She began to read.

She remained alone in that office for a long time.

* * *

Keiichi was sitting in a garden chair on the roof, munching on his box lunch. He was wearing sunglasses. It was another nice day. Every day in Valhalla was a nice day. He looked out over the horizon. He could see that the greenery was starting to come back. The trees would take longer, but at least the landscape looked beautiful again.

Such a nice day. Every day was like that. It was always sunny and partly cloudy. Always. At first he wondered how all that plant life survived because it never seemed to rain. Later he learned that it rained only at night, after 11pm. "It rains only at night, just like in the musical _Camelot_," he thought. Heaven is indeed a lovely place. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Then he stiffened. He felt the hair on the back of his head tingle a bit. Hey, what? He sat up and turned around.

She stood before him.

"Skuld.. hey.. your face.. you okay?" He took off his sunglasses and jumped up.

"Keiichi.. hug me.. please..."

He did. "Skuld, you all right? What happened? Something really bad? It's okay. Just talk to me. What happened?"

"I did it."

"You did what?" He took a step back. He didn't let go of her shoulders.

He frowned. "Aww, no. You went and did it. That stupid thing. You did it, didn't you? That thing I warned you specifically not to do."

She was tearing up. "Yeah.. I did it. I peeked. More than peeked. I read the whole thing."

"Read what?"

"My future. Our future." She was tearing up.

"Hoo boy. You really do deserve a hug."

And he held her for a long time. She stared into space over his shoulder, lost in thought.

"Keiichi, I'm so sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't tell me."

She chuckled. "Right. You just read my mind. That's ironic."

"Huh? Whatever. Just don't tell me."

"Keiichi, I.."

"Do. Not. Tell. Me."

"I wasn't going to. I won't. As much as I can avoid it, I won't. You deserve that much."

"Good."

"That way, at least you get to keep your free will. I've lost mine."

"My free will?"

"Yeah. It's precious. You still have it."

"Wait.. you read our future, right? For both of us?"

"Uh-huh." She was sniffling.

"Both you and me, right?"

"Yeah.."

"So how do you figure that I have any free will left now? You took away mine too!"

"Oh, no.. no Keiichi. I didn't. You don't know, see? That means you still have your free will. Your freedom of action. I'm the only one who's locked in. I'm trapped. Not you."

"Wait.. wait.. that doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't you understand, Keiichi? The concept of free will, how it works?"

"I thought it was pretty simple. You have choices or you don't."

"That's right."

"So how come I have choices and you don't?"

"Because I know, but you don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? That is how free will works. It is information. I have it, you don't. God knows everything we will do beforehand, but _we_ do not. Or rather, you do not. So you still have freedom of action, from your own point of view."

"Uh.."

"Your point of view. That's the key to understanding free will. It's relative to your point of view, to what you know versus what someone else knows. God knows everything, but you don't."

"Ok. I think I understand now. You're saying that as long as you keep your mouth shut, I can still do whatever I want."

She sniffled again. "Yeah.."

"But just looking at your face, I can't tell it ain't good."

"Oh no.. Keiichi.. don't interpret it that way. It's.. it's.."

"You decide what to tell me."

"Keiichi.. it's wonderful.. and I'm scared.."

"Stop. I heard enough. Ok, you get another hug. That's your punishment for being stupid."

"Okay.. I deserve it.. Yeah.. this is my punishment.." She smiled and rubbed the tears from her face.

"Keiichi, I'm never going to be the same now. Ever again. The little kid inside me? She's grown up."

"Yeah. Still, you're handling it well. All these burdens."

"It's heavier than I ever realized." She got close to him. "Keiichi, there is no way I can do this alone. I'm not that strong.. Nobody is.."

"You'll make it. You'll survive. I can tell already. Otherwise you'd be bawling right now. Or you would have run away from me. But you didn't. You ran _towards_ me. And you're teary right now, kinda happy, but also kinda scared. That tells me a lot already. More than enough."

"Crap.. you're right! I'm giving too much information away! I forgot how observant you are! I'm messing up your life! I should leave."

"No.. don't. It's okay. We'll get through this."

"Keiichi, there is one thing I do want to tell you."

"Which is?"

She looked him right in the eye. "The reason why I peeked. I wanted to give you a promise. Not to hurt you by getting myself killed, or worse. I can do that now. I promise I will never leave you. I know that now, with absolute certainty."

"You know?"

"Keiichi, I will never, ever, leave you. Never. That is a promise that I now know that I can keep."

He mussed his hair with both his hands.. as if it wasn't already mussed up enough. He never combed it. "Hoo boy. Skuld, did you ever mess up."

She sniffled again. "Uh, yeah, I guess I really did.. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say to something like that.."

She absent-mindedly plopped on Keiichi's chair. "Tell me about it. We're stuck with each other now."

He sat in the other chair, across the table. "Stuck how?"

"Like superglue. I really messed up.. I'm so sorry.."

"Sigh. I should have left for home when I could."

She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Am I that terrible? Am I really that horrible? Is the idea of us being together such a nightmare to you? Just the idea of it? Do I really disgust you that much?"

He jumped up again and put his hands on her seated shoulders. "No.. you don't.. I've said it so many times. I think you are a wonderful person. There I said it. And I've said it before. And you have this huge burden, this duty, and you're doing it magnificently. You're great. You're wonderful. You're doing it all so wonderfully well."

She turned in her seat and looked up at him. "But Keiichi, what about me as a person? What do you really think of me? I'm pathetic. Look, back then I had a childish crush on you, a crush that I didn't even admit to _myself_. Instead I threw bombs at you. And now I've chained you down, with chains that are literally unbreakable. I've trapped you, just like I trapped myself. I'm a horrible person. I can't imagine what you think of me now."

"Whoa. Don't get carried away. What do I think of you as a person? Now? Today? Compared to back then? You've always been a tsundere. Back then you were mostly a _tsun_, more recently you gained some _dere_. And today you're basically a nice person. And I really do like you. Sure, you're kind of abrasive sometimes, but I can deal with it. No sweat. But, Skuld, hoo boy, you really screwed the pooch on this one, kiddo."

"Very funny. You jerk."

"See?"

"Shut up."

"Case closed."

"Grr.. I hate you." She grinned at him. He grinned back. He knew her all too well.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She thought, maybe this will work. Wait, of course it will. It's inevitable. Sigh.

What have I done?

She stood up and faced him. "I'm so sorry." She kept her hands at her sides.

He again put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop apologizing. It'll be okay."

She thought of something. "Hey, Urd's last secret communiqué, I think I understand it now. My mom tried to explain it to me, but I didn't really understand what she was saying to me. I understand it now. I really do."

"Hmm?"

"About Urd, when she was our secret mole after she was appointed the Acting Daimakaicho of Niflheim, after Hild supposedly died. She tapped out a coded message to the Fighting Wings Intelligence Branch, through one of the lay lines. It must have been when she was really drunk, so drunk that Hild was passed out inside of her mind."

"What was the message?"

"The message was three words, 'Emperor Londo Mollari'."

Keiichi scratched his head. "Wait.. wasn't that a character on that sci-fi TV show,_ Babylon 5_?"

"Uh, yeah. You watched that TV show?"

"I watched it as a young teenager. The SFX are laughable today, but it had a great five-year plot arc. It was like it was planned that way from the very beginning. Actually, I think it was. So what did your mom tell you about that secret message?"

"Mom quoted the Londo Mollari character in that story, after he became the Emperor: _'When we first met I had no power and all the choices I could ever want. And now I have all the power I could ever want and no choices at all_.'"

She wiped a tear from her cheek with her sleeve. "Urd was talking about herself - remember what happened? But now that's me, you see? All the power, but no choices. That's me."

"Skuld.. you did all this for me?"

"Yeah.."

"You are such a brave, wonderful, determined, strong, beautiful, reckless, idiot."

"I know.. kick me."

He hugged her again. "I will. Later. We'll get through this. It'll be okay, right? I mean, you know it for certain, right?"

"Uh.. yeah.. I guess.."

"So how much detail did you read? How specific was it?"

"The Blue File only contains what it considers to be important events. Important relative to the great scheme of things, I think. It does leave out a lot. But the really big stuff? The truly important stuff? Yeah, it's all there.."

He said, "So, when does this marriage happen?"

"Uh, two weeks from tomorrow."

"Nice wedding dress?"

"Doesn't say. But the marriage of the Daitenkaicho is always a big deal. Big state wedding. All the hoopla."

"Sigh. Take my hand. Let's go downstairs and announce the news."

She kept sniffling. "Okay.. I'm still sorry."

"I'm sure we'll talk more about this later. If my hunch is correct, we're going to have all the time in the world to talk about it."

All the time in the world? That's a laugh. No, I won't tell him. He deserves his freedom, as much as I can give him now. The burden is mine. And I will bear it alone.

And until that time? I'll make him as happy as I possibly can during the time allowed to us. Dang it. A marriage with a time limit! I'm just like my mother now. It's happening again! With the same guy! I can't believe it. The irony.

I am a total, total, idiot.

He thinks we'll be together forever like this. He doesn't understand, he really doesn't. And I can't tell him. What have I done?

Ok, he's holding my hand. I'll let him lead me, and escort me downstairs. I'll follow his lead.

Sigh, I really do love him. He's my priority now. Nothing else matters.

* * *

Eihwaz sat on her throne, the great ruby and skull throne of Niflheim. It was a replacement, created in a newly excavated chamber located several kilometers away from the original throne room. The original had been incinerated five months prior, along with several cubic miles of Central Niflheim, when that rotten bitch Skuld fired that Death Star superlaser, which she had previously narrowed and intensified by a factor of ten, right through a secret interdimensional tunnel that led straight into Hild's original throne room. That bitch.

Eihwaz read the secret communiqué that was handed to her by a courier, an Uruk-hai. Eihwaz noted with some satisfaction that it was the same Uruk-hai that had shot a lightning bolt from a hellfire lance right into Skuld's back and nearly killed her, during the infiltration attempt into Hell that was led by Skuld's powerful adopted mother, which had almost succeeded.

The message came from her spy in Valhalla. That man was such a fool. He didn't understand true power, not like she did.

After she read it, she grinned and then burned it. She then chuckled to herself as she absent-mindedly flipped through the web pages of the _Hello Kitty Hell_ sales webcatalog on her smart tablet.

She grinned wider.

Everything was going exactly to plan.

She patted her belly. Then she said softly to herself, "Hild, you dummy, starting Ragnarök was stupid. I tried to warn you. You ignored me. You got desperate. You got stupid. Now you're dead."

"And I got you beat. They caved on the doublet system, and I'm not her doublet anymore, so that bitch is dead meat. And I have her successor all lined up."

"I'll rule it all, everything. Well, indirectly. And I won't have to fire a single shot to do it."

And then she started a long, evil, maniacal, laugh. It was a laugh that would have put Doctor Evil to shame.

For she believed that it was certain that she was going to win.

But you see, Eihwaz had made a mistake.

She had made the same mistake that Hild had made.

She had underestimated something very important.

She had underestimated the willpower, the sheer determination, of the person who loved Keiichi Morisato.

* * *

**A/N:**

At this point in the story, you might have noticed that all the really important scenes between Skuld and Keiichi all seem to happen on this one rooftop. I am doing it deliberately. It is an homage to similar key scenes in _ef: A Tale of Memories_ and in _ef: A Tale of Melodies_, collectively known as _ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two_. The rooftop is hugely important in those animes, as several key scenes with each of the five paired couples in _ef_ all happen on the same school rooftop in different time periods.

The human girl you saw at the beginning of this chapter is actually Yuko Amamiya, the main heroine of _ef_. Yuko re-appears in the epilogue of the prequel to this story, _The Fifth Kind of Love_, in Chapter 28. I also gave her a standalone dénouement within the OMG universe in a one-shot fic, _Oh! My Angel Yuko!_

_ef_ is an awesome anime series, but it is very complex and tricky to understand. For my guide on how to watch _ef_ so that you can understand it, please see my A/N notes in _The Fifth Kind of Love_ for chapters 18, 25, and 26.

If you want the quickie Cliffs Notes version of _ef,_ then I recommend you watch the following three short YouTube AMVs (in proper order): EF - A Tale of Memories - Trailer from Prologue (music part only) by Kokokakukeko, then Ef: a Tale of Melodies - The Story of Yuu and Yuuko [AMV] by XautoGaming, and finally I'll never forget you... Yuko by luisenrique223377. Total viewing time is only about 15 minutes. The order is important, and watch all three immediately in sequence.

The first AMV gives you the overall vibe of the series: This is as Christian as it gets. The second AMV is totally depressing. Yuko is the most tragic romantic heroine in all of romantic anime. (And given _CLANNAD_, _Kanon_, and _Air_, hoo boy, that is really saying something.) The teacher's sexual abuse of Yuko is horrific, and her childhood boyfriend is helpless to stop it, not even by running away together. Not recommended for anyone under 16 (a mature 16). The third and final AMV shows basically _the same horrible tragedy_ and yet is uplifting and transcendent, it soars with pure joy, with a soundtrack by Steven Curtis Chapman. The last AMV really nails down the emotional head-space that I am trying to get across in _Fifth Kind_. Oh, and don't miss my mini-exposition A/N in Chapter 24, where I reveal my logical edifice that kicks the atheists to the curb.

Currently, I am doing most of my rhetorical ninjitsu over in my hard-core techno-philosophical fic, _The Final Act of Haruki Suzumiya _(still in progress). My stories over here in the OMG section are more emotional; they are not meant to be airtight expositions.

* * *

**A/N:**

**You choose the path**. That is how free will works. It is information. Once you take a peek, it collapses the QM wave function and you're done. You're stuck with a live Schroedinger's cat or a dead cat. The Calvinists are right (God knows everything in advance), but they are also wrong, in the sense that you shouldn't feel fatalistic about regarding your path in life as being inevitable. Because from your point of view, it isn't, because _you_ don't know.

You see, I had a hangup for years regarding the notion of predestination, that God knows in advance who is saved and who is not. When I was young, I sure didn't feel saved. Not at all. My mom was an alcoholic, and I was a smarmy know-it-all twerp. I sure knew I wasn't saved, and I wasn't gonna fool myself about it. Only good people from good families got saved. Only those goody goodies who go to church on Sundays, with happy two parent families and happy smiling kids who wear nice Sunday clothes and shiny shoes got saved. People like Ned Flanders got saved. Not people from sh*tty homes like me. I didn't even have a real family. My life sucked because God decided to make it suck (or so I thought). I was kinda pissed off with Him.

When I was young I had a messed up notion of predestination, that I didn't _feel_ saved, so therefore I would never _be_ saved, because God had decided to give me a sucky life. That notion screwed me up spiritually for a long, long time. I didn't really break through until I was 30. Late-life conversions are rather rare. But at age 30 I miraculously got a kick in the head and got a clue, then I read Matthew 7:7-8, and it clicked.

I am publishing this chapter simultaneously with the big final Chapter 27 of_ Fifth Kind,_ which itself is quite the ka-boom. (I always try to end my fics with a bang.) Right now that is probably my best fic until I get _Final Act_ rolling again. The YouTube AMVs that I cite in_ Fifth Kind _are really powerful. Check 'em out.

-HuuskerDu


	7. Chapter 7: The White Angel of Death

**A/N:**

Caution: This chapter is a bit citrus-y. I wrote it at the level of a light romance novel. I did it to emphasize the awesomeness of married sex in a committed relationship. Marriage creates an intimacy that simply does not exist anywhere else in life.

If you think I went too far, let me know and I'll dial it back.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The White Angel of Death**

Keiichi doffed his tux. "Ok, that wedding was completely over the top."

Skuld said, "It's how they do things up here. The Daitenkaicho's wedding is always a big deal. Doesn't happen that often."

"Good grief, you'd think you were Princess Kate. And that reception afterwards was crazy. Boy, those goddesses sure know how to line dance, especially Chrono. Wow, she was really good, reminded me of your mom. And when we finally left in that weird wedding carriage with the wyrms pulling, it was so ridiculous. I felt like I was in the end of the movie _Shrek_ or something. At least you let me wear a human style tux instead of that stupid traditional sculpted outfit."

She pulled off her wedding gown. "It had to be a tux. It had to match my secret wedding photo of the two of us that I saved all these years. I wanted us to look exactly the same as in that old photo. You didn't catch that?"

"Actually, I did. That was sweet. A nice bit of nostalgia there. Of course you're a bit more, uh, developed now, than the young lady in that photo."

"Yeah. And more mature, or at least I sure hope so." She mussed her hair. "I'm just glad the park could handle the crowd size. We didn't have the amphitheater anymore." That was because the amphitheater was now a flat field of fused silicon glass, like everything else in Central Valhalla.

Her mussed-up hair was now sticking at out at crazy angles. "Of course the turnout was low for obvious reasons."

He sat on the bed and grunted, "Thank heaven for small favors."

"Help me untie the laces on this bustier."

"Wait.. done. I don't know how you could breathe in that thing. Too much padding up top, by the way."

"Hey, I needed the extra enhancement up there. You know how insecure I am about it."

"Insecurity, thy name is Skuld. You know, that whole ceremony, all that pomp, was really kind of silly."

She picked up a towel and sat next to him on the bed, then she wrapped it around her torso. "Look, it's a morale booster. We've all been through a lot. Everybody. This is probably the happiest event that most people around here have seen since the holocaust six months ago. They needed something to be happy about. We all did."

"I suppose."

She looked down. "I'm happy too."

He sighed, "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Okay, it was fun. That kiss got quite a cheer. But look, I've said this before. I just don't like how I was railroaded into this."

"How many times do I have to apologize? I railroaded myself too."

"Yeah, that you did. You are a wonderful, determined, strong, beautiful, idiot. And now you're my wonderful, determined, strong, beautiful, idiot wife."

"I hate you." She grinned.

He smiled. "I know."

Before Skuld could respond, there was a double beep. She jumped up and checked the HD monitor. "Hmm.. a perimeter sensor just tripped in the Gate arrival area. But the Gate is closed. That's odd."

Keiichi stood alongside her. "I don't see anything on the monitor."

"Yeah, I know. But something is still there. I think it's invisible. Let me try IR." She fiddled with the controls. A vague humanoid shape appeared. She slammed a largish red button. Nothing happened.

"Dang it! Where's the CAP? Chrono you idiot, you sent _everybody_ to the wedding!?"

"Uh, Skuld..?"

"I'm going myself. Stay here!"

"Hey, wait a sec.."

She jumped into her combat suit. She was gone.

He said to himself, "Sheesh. I don't even get a wedding night." It was academic anyway. They had not even discussed it. And they already had made arrangements for separate bedrooms.

After all, he was only her kissing cousin. Technically she was his former step-daughter, being formerly married to her adoptive mother, though Keiichi never legally adopted her himself. And it was true that she was 679 years older than he was, and that she was now mature enough by any standard, both physically and emotionally, to enter into such an intimate relationship, and, indeed, as of today she was now legally entitled to do so as well, but still.

She made no secret of her feelings for him. But she respected him too much to act on those feelings herself. She promised herself she would not cross that line, at least not unilaterally. He would have to make the first move, if he ever did.

He told her repeatedly that he wasn't ready, that he would probably never be ready. He said that he was tired of higher powers running his life. So they would sleep apart. It was only a political marriage, a marriage of convenience. And she had told him that she would be satisfied with only that, for as long as he wanted. Permanently if necessary.

Keiichi started to fiddle with the monitor controls, trying to get a wider angle on the action. Then he saw what must be Skuld moving quickly into the frame.

Then there was an explosion of lights.

A firefight.

He saw her falling, with smoke trailing her lifeless body.

"Skuld!"

The distant booms echoed a minute later.

* * *

Keiichi was pacing back and forth like a puma in a cage.

Doctor Nyd came out of the operating theater. He looked grim. "The injuries were quite severe. She is still unconscious. A coma. Only time will tell."

"But.. she promised.."

Doctor Nyd raised an eyebrow, "Promised?"

"She said she wouldn't leave me.."

"Indeed. Well, technically, she's still here."

"She wouldn't do this to me."

"Perhaps it would be best if you considered _her_ state right now, instead of just worrying about yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. I'm being selfish."

The doctor lowered his eyebrow. He said nothing as an assistant wheeled in Skuld's bed.

Keiichi sat by the bed and held her hand. "Skuld you idiot.. don't do this to me."

The doctor left without comment.

Keiichi sat there, holding her hand, for a long time.

* * *

He said, "Hey, you're awake."

Skuld tried to focus her eyes. Then she rasped, "How long..?"

"Almost two weeks. I've been here the whole time."

"See.. you care.."

"Don't press your luck. You're just my meal ticket around here."

"Still.. hate you.."

"I know. Don't talk.. you were intubated so your throat is probably really raw. I have some ice slivers in a cup. Here. Just suck on one at a time. Then I have some ice cream that I'll spoon feed you. Strawberry, your favorite."

"Mmm."

"Shush. Here."

He babied her the rest of the day.

* * *

Keiichi pushed her wheelchair up the ramp to the roof.

Skuld grunted, "Dang it. I feel like an invalid."

"You _are_ an invalid. Oof.. a heavy one too. You been gaining weight? All that ice cream I betcha."

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too. Here are your daily reports. I took the liberty of running through them. Nothing significant. Chrono is still having trouble recruiting."

"Harumph. So what else is new."

He pushed her to the railing, and she looked over it. The major construction project on the western horizon was gaining shape.

She sighed. "I'm still insisting on promoting mortals. They can never be Valkyries, but they can fill the gaps on the Help Line and other places."

"Yeah. I'm glad you agreed with me on that one. The prejudice up here against humans is stupid. Pity what happened to Amamiya, though. That certainly didn't help matters with the natives."

"I know. I should have anticipated that she'd pull a Belldandy on me. She even told me face-to-face that she was spying on Himura."

"You said she was the best candidate. I first pointed her out, remember? I recommended her to you."

"Yeah, we can sure pick 'em. We both totally blew that one. We lost her in like five minutes! I'm tempted to revoke her angel status."

"She can't revert. She's mortal. Wait.. how does that even work?"

"Nevermind. I won't do it to her. I'm too much of a softy."

He kissed her on the cheek. "That you are."

"I know. Story of my life."

* * *

She was finally out of the wheelchair. As part of her rehabilitation she took frequent walks. They often walked together.

One day they were walking together in the sylvan woods not far from the HQ. She took the opportunity to hold his hand. He barely noticed the gesture, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. They continued their walk hand in hand.

It was a pleasant sunny day, but then again every day in Valhalla was like that.

Then out the blue he said, almost in a whisper, "I miss her. I miss her so much."

She stopped walking. She knew he was talking about her Big Sis. "I know, I do too. I'm sorry."

He absent-mindedly let go of her hand while he looked up at the fluffy white clouds, talking almost as if to himself, "I watched her die. I held her in my arms." His face looked wistful. He was feeling more maudlin than usual that day.

"I know. I was there, remember?"

He turned his eyes back towards the Leader of Heaven. "Yeah." He looked down. "I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way today."

"It's okay. I miss her too." Skuld felt his pain. She understood it probably better than anybody.

She kept to herself her own pain, the horrors of Ragnarök, how she operated mainly on auto-pilot during the whole battle only to completely collapse as soon as it was over. Doctor Nyd later told her that she almost never woke up ever again. For although she was not mortally injured during the battle, her will to remain among the living was lost. While she had lain unconscious in the infirmary it was Big Sis who had spoken to her in a dream to encourage her to reawaken and to lead Valhalla to recovery.

She learned later that all the casualties who had reached the infirmary had survived, even the ones with grave injuries, and she knew why: Big Sis had spoken to all of them in much the same way. And so even in death Belldandy continued to help others and encourage them, for that was who she was. There would never be another goddess like her again.

Skuld had wanted to weep for her Big Sis but she kept her emotions in check. She had to remain composed, as she didn't want to add to Keiichi's burden. Instead she touched his shoulder in sympathy. "I understand how you feel."

Silence.

She went on, "That's why you need to stay strong. Both of us. It's what she wanted, she told you that."

"Yeah, she did."

"I'm still sorry... She told me that too." One tear got past her emotional defenses.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He looked at her with a wan smile, then he gently wiped away her single tear.

"I don't know if can be that strong, like she is."

He said, "You will. You are." Then he made a point of holding her hand again as they resumed their walk.

"Thank you for the encouragement."

He smiled at her.

More silence. After a dozen more paces he added, "You know, Skuld, you are becoming more like her every day. You're more encouraging and supportive, you're thinking of others first. It says a lot about your character."

She made a small smile. "Thanks for the flattery, I need it." They continued to walk down the park path.

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"Well, thank you anyway."

They continued to walk together hand-in-hand. Eventually Skuld's not-yet-rehabilitated legs had become tired. To rest, they sat on a small exposed rock outcropping that was still warm from the setting sun. Sitting there they were facing a little round pond. The scenery was idyllic. They remained silent as they watched a flock of golden geese paddle through the water as the late afternoon sun glinted off their rippling wakes.

It was Skuld's turn to blurt something out of the blue, "Keiichi, you are the only family I have left."

"Hey.."

"I'm alone."

He sidled up very close to her. "I seem to recall that a certain very beautiful and brave goddess once told me, 'You are never alone.'"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Yeah."

* * *

A couple months later.

Skuld was sitting at her desk and frowning. "Keiichi, we have a spy in our midst."

"How you figure?"

"Eihwaz was taunting me again earlier today, but she let something slip that she couldn't have known."

"Who is it? Does the Blue File say?"

"Obviously not. Or I wouldn't be so worried right now."

"Well it can't be that major then."

"Actually it could. The Blue File only reveals future events that are important in the opinion of the higher reality levels. Not our own. And even then it is usually only a short summary. It often lacks specifics."

"Oh. Any idea who?"

"I have a good guess. But I'm not going to do anything. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons. For starters, I want to confirm who the spy is. Then I want to see what they will do next. Also some political reasons... I don't want to hurt someone. I can't say more right now."

"Wow, cloak and dagger stuff. Sounds like a John le Carré novel.. you know, _The Spy Who Came In From the Cold_."

"Exactly."

* * *

Some months later, Keiichi revealed to Skuld that his mother, Takano, was actually a powerful wind elemental named Mariah. She was the whirlwind, the heart of the hurricane, the heart of the F5 tornado, the heart of all such powerful cyclones and storms.

Keiichi wanted to learn more about himself, his abilities. Did he have any of his mother's whirlwind powers? Her mother was an elemental, so those powers worked only on Earth.

And so on Earth, in the park near the lakeshore, Skuld was standing directly behind him, with her hands covering his eyes. It was morning and the sun was rising in the east. She was whispering in his ear. "Focus your mind. Feel the wind moving. It surrounds you. It's everywhere. It's part of you."

"I feel it."

"Good. Now sweep it along with your mind. Imagine it swirling."

There was a gust, then a small vortex of wind. It surrounded the couple. Keiichi snapped open his eyes in wonder.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?"

"You did. That was great!"

"I wanna try it again!"

"Okay, go for something bigger this time." She leaned in very close and covered his eyes again.

He concentrated as she whispered into his ear, "Imagine a wider swath. Pretend you are flying along the arc in your mind. Define the path. Then push." It happened again. This time there was a great roar of wind as the vortex surrounded the pair, and this time it spanned a dozen meters in diameter, with roughly the power of a small F1 tornado. It was strong and violent, yet it somehow failed to harm either one of them.

Keiichi said, "Woah! Lemmie stop the rotation now.."

The vortex slowed, then stopped.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" He spun around. Their bodies were now pressed together. "Thank you."

She smiled at him.

A moment passed.

Two moments.

Three moments.

He gently kissed her.

She wanted to know his intentions. She closed her eyes and opened her lips slightly.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. She knew.

He had crossed the line.

She opened her eyes and said in mock anger, "I still hate you." Then she closed them again and returned the kiss with the same passion.

"I know." He smiled at her.

Their feelings were now confirmed, though they would never forget the past. He gently brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. She gave him a shy demure smile.

They remained in their tight embrace for several silent moments.

Then she said, "Let's go to the temple."

"Yeah." They started walking.

She said, "Gan has kept the place up really well."

He said, "Gan? Hey, he was the Third Class Earth Spirit that was guarding Megumi's old apartment, right?"

"Yep. He's first class now, a quick promotion on my part. He runs the temple's defense system too. It keeps Eihwaz from spraying graffiti or vandalizing the old place."

Keiichi said, "Cool. I want to see that old place again. Let's go."

Skuld sent a mental command up to Chrono, who was flying as the Combat Air Patrol. She ordered her to cancel the CAP and return back to the gate, as the temple was already well protected. Chrono acknowledged her order and prepared to leave, but before she left, she telepathically sent a response that Skuld felt was rather unprofessional: "Woo hoo!"

* * *

"This is so weird... we're like an old married couple." He sat on his old tatami mat. He patted the mat next to him.

Instead she effortlessly nestled in his lap. She said, "Don't forget I that I'm 679 years older than you, so yeah, we're an old married couple, or at least I am."

"It seems like I have this habit of marrying cougars."

"Wolves."

"Whatever. I know this is totally new for you." He combed her hair with his open fingers.

She turned her head up and again gave him a demure smile as she looked him in the eyes, upside down. "I'm not as ignorant as you think."

From that position he started to give her a backrub on her bare shoulders. "You think? Your mom got trained by Peorth herself, and she was _still_ totally clueless."

She bent her head forward and down, giving him access to the back of her neck. He rubbed away the stress knots in her neck with his open palms, then he worked his way down her supple back.

When he reached the bottom, she closed her eyes and leaned into his bare chest, arching slightly. "I'm not her."

"Yeah, like you know anything."

She opened her eyes and again looked into his, upside-down. "You'd be surprised."

"What, you peeked behind my old desk drawer?" He pointed. "The one right over there, the second one? My old porn stash?"

She turned and looked. "No. Well, actually I did peek at your mags, heh. But I had something better."

"Like what? You stole copies of Peorth's stupid romance mangas?"

"No, something better."

"Spill."

"I watched you with my mom."

He was incredulous. "What!?"

"C'mon, we were living under the same roof. I was curious.."

"You didn't."

"I did. See that knothole over there?" She pointed.

He saw it. "Skuld! That is so wrong!"

"I learned a lot."

"We are so not having this conversation right now."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Hoo boy.."

She pirouetted on his lap so she was now facing him. "Want me to show you?"

"Uh..."

"There's something I've never seen that I want to try."

"Ok, do your worst."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Afterwards Keiichi looked up at the ceiling in a languid torpor.

Skuld started to draw imaginary doodles on his chest with her finger. She said, "I know what you're thinking."

"Mmm?"

"You're thinking that I wasn't as good as she was."

What? He sat up and turned "Hey..."

"It's okay."

"No! Don't compare yourself like that! It's apples and oranges. You were great - you're just different."

She gave him a mock frown. "My, how diplomatic of you."

"It's the truth. And you know what? Honestly? I'm glad you're not a wild gymnast. It was just her way. And frankly it usually left me pretty sore."

"Really? Then why didn't you just tell her to knock it off?"

He sighed. "Because she was really enjoying herself.. and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was my wife and I loved her, so I just went along with it."

There was a pause.

"Keiichi, don't be that way with me."

"..."

"Please. Always be honest with me. Tell me. Always."

"Okay. I will."

There was more silence as they turned to look back at the ceiling of his old bedroom. Then he finally said, "You were wonderful. I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. And that's the honest truth."

"Thanks for reassuring me."

"I can do better than that."

He did.

* * *

The next day they were back in Valhalla.

Very early in the morning, before Keiichi was awake, Skuld quietly put on her bathrobe and walked upstairs alone, in secret, to the rooftop of the temporary HQ.

She knew it was time. Because it was foretold.

She waited.

Then it happened.

She gasped. Her inverted raindrop sigil on her forehead glowed white.

She didn't know it would be painful. She dropped to her knees.

The glow stopped.

Two things had happened.

First, the person who was kneeling was awarded a new rank: Aggregate Principal Representative. The rank of an official, proper Daitenkaicho. A permanent one.

Second, the person who stood up now had a new title. And it was not the Daitenkaicho. Nor Air Marshal. Nor System Administrator. Nor Ambassador to Earth.

For she was given something more. Something else, something she had also expected, because it was foretold that it would happen on this date. She now received another title that was given to her from Above. It was a fifth title, her greatest title, and her final title. And she knew, with absolute certainty, that it was her real title, her True Name, and her True Purpose.

The person who stood up had been given a True Name.

A Power, an Authority, of the Second Dominion.

The White Angel.

The Angel of Death.

And at that moment the White Angel was given her orders. Orders that had come from a Higher Power. A mission. Her first.

And then she smiled. For she already knew that she would receive those orders. And she had a smile that was not a smile. A smile that was terrible to behold. The same smile that her mother wore, when she was the White Angel, whenever she had received similar orders.

The smile of a wolf.

And the irises of her beautiful brown eyes had changed.

They had turned yellow in color.

Like a wolf.

She left for downstairs.

* * *

Keiichi was concerned. "Skuld, what the heck happened? You're even taller now_._ And your face changed, I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A bit more angular. Not so round. And what happened to your eyes?"

"Oh.."

* * *

"Skuld, it's been five days. You still haven't told me what happened."

"Uhm.."

"And you're getting weird. Distant."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. You are."

"Am I?"

"See, that's what I mean. You just repeated yourself. Again."

"Oh."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Stop it! Get a grip! It's not the end of the world!"

She gave him that look again.

"Argh! I hate that look! That sad wistful look! Or that other look, that knowing little smile! It's always those same two looks for five days now! Nothing else! Stop that!"

"I can't help it.."

"What is happening to you?"

"Remember mom? How she kept saying that she wasn't a person originally? She was just an abstraction?"

"Yeah. She basically got a personality. Became almost human. She became vulnerable. I would have never fallen in love with her otherwise."

"I think.. I think the opposite is happening to me."

"What?"

"I'm not a first class goddess anymore.."

"What are you then?"

"I'm now an Aggregate Principal Representative."

"A what?"

"An Aggregate Principal Representative. That's higher than first class. Only Anzus and Tyr were at that level. Now I am too. We had this discussion once before, months ago. Remember that luncheon with Chrono and Troubadour?"

"Vaguely.. I just remember he was an ass. So when are you going to bust him, anyway?"

"What? That's not important right now."

"So what does 'Aggregate Principal Representative' mean?"

"It means I'm gaining closer contact to Upstairs, to the higher reality levels. But it also means.."

He waited for it.

".. that I think I'm losing my humanity."

"You promised you'd never leave me. How is this not leaving me?"

She tried to create a smile, a real smile. She failed. Instead she gave him that same small knowing smile. "I'm not. I'm just a little spacy right now. I'll get better. I promise." Then she held his hands. "I won't leave you. Ever."

"I'm worried about you."

"Things will work out. Trust me."

"Like I have a choice.."

"Please don't take it that way."

"What's going on?"

"It won't be long now.."

"Long until what?"

"A confrontation."

"With who?"

"With the Daimakaicho."

"Crap."

"Don't worry. I can handle it. More than handle it."

"Okaay.."

* * *

Eihwaz said, "Give it up, Skuld. I'm going to win. You know that. My child is going to overthrow you and rule Valhalla."

"No."

"Yes. It was foretold. You know the prophecy is true."

"Yes, I do. It is true."

"So there then. Give it up."

"No."

"Stop being such a stubborn bitch. You are being pathetic. More than usual, I mean."

"I am sorry, I think you misunderstand me."

"What?"

"The prophecy states, and I quote, 'Any child born from that union will overthrow Valhalla.'"

"Exactly! And she's right here." Eihwaz patted her protruding stomach.

"You missed something.." Skuld started to glow.

"Hey.. what you are doing?"

Skuld's whole body started to glow, white, pure white. It began to grow in intensity.

Eihwaz became alarmed. "Hey! What is this? What kind of power is that?"

She pointed her finger at Eihwaz. "I'm so sorry, Eihwaz. I was given direct orders from Higher Up. I have no choice. This cannot be allowed to happen." Her face was filled with tears. "I'm so sorry.."

"No!"

And Eihwaz felt the life in her womb quicken. And then stop moving.

"NOOOOOO!"

The White Angel then lowered her finger. "And so the prophecy is fulfilled. You brought this on yourself."

Eihwaz screamed, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you! You hear me? Kill you!"

"You can't. You see, I have my own prophecy too. I read the Blue File. So I know the date of my own death. And it is not today. Nor tomorrow. Nor will it happen for a long, long time."

"EEEIIIIIIEEE!"

"I'm so sorry, Eihwaz. You forced this. I'm just following orders. Do you think this is some kind of _game_ or something? You brought this on yourself. Just like Hild did."

"I'm going to hurt you! Make it my life's mission! To destroy you! And if I can't kill you, I'll just kill what's most important to you! I'll kill him! Ludicrous gibs! I mean it!"

Skuld looked down with sorrow. "I know.."

"Good! He's a dead man!"

"And if you kill him, I'll kill you immediately afterward." Then Skuld looked up again. "That's a prophecy, by the way."

"I don't care! I'll find a way! You bitch!"

"I'm leaving now. Think about what happened. This was necessary. Don't be like Hild. You'll just end up destroying yourself, like she did."

"[bleep] you!"

"I tried to warn you. I now wash my hands of any further responsibility."

Skuld teleported away.

Eihwaz's face was insane with hate. "Dead! He's dead! He's dead, Dead, DEAD!"

* * *

This was the night.

"Keiichi, please make love to me tonight?"

He sat up. "Ok, that's an odd request. Like you ever ask me first."

She continued to lay there, with a sad wistful look. "Please?" She had a tear in her eye.

"Okay.. what brought this on all of a sudden?"

She gave him a small knowing smile. The tear remained. "If you love me, please?"

He became alarmed. "Ok, now I'm worried. What's going on?"

She remained silent. Her face changed back to the sad wistful look. The tear started to go down her cheek.

He gave in. "Okay, okay, sure." He wiped off her tear.

She sniffled, "Thank you."

"Which way, yours or mine?"

"I don't care."

"Wow.. you must be shook up. Obviously something happened. Just relax. Let me do everything."

And as the Blue File predicted, she conceived that very night, and so the prediction for that night came true.

And she knew something else: Her remaining days with him were growing very short indeed. That knowledge made her melancholy.

But it also gave her hope. It was what the Blue File omitted that was her greatest worry. There were two possible outcomes, one was wonderful, the other was terrible. But which would it be? She did not know. She only knew that in three weeks she and Keiichi would experience what might possibly be the greatest joy of their lives, or it might be the beginning of an endless nightmare. It would also decide the fate of the age.

It would depend ultimately on how strong he was. The fact that she couldn't tell him now filled her heart with sadness. It was a burden she knew she must bear alone, until the appointed time. She could only hope and pray.

For such was the price of love.

And the test of faith.


	8. Chapter 8: The White Angel of Mercy

**Chapter 8: The White Angel of Mercy**

Two weeks later.

As they laid in bed, Keiichi said, "Skuld, I'm glad you finally came back to humanity. I was really getting worried there for a while."

She replied, "Yeah, me too, actually. I really wasn't sure what was happening. I feel.. normal again.. I think."

"And your eyes changed from yellow back to brown."

"I'm really glad about that too." It was because yellow was the color of the eyes of the _ōkami_, her adopted mother, when ready to deliver death to the condemned. Skuld was relieved that she had learned how to suppress her newly given death-dealing powers, to revert her eyes from yellow back to brown. And so from now on those deadly powers would only activate when she called upon them, so that her eyes would glow yellow only when she was ready to kill.

He snuggled her graceful neck. "Never leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Mmm."

She rolled on her back and stretched in a sultry yawn, then she lazily arched her back upward. As she did so, she looked down her front. She frowned, then flopped back on down the bed and sighed, "Drat, still too small."

Keiichi rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding. You are still hung up about your bust size? C'mon, for crying out loud.. I don't care. I really don't."

"But I do. It's a sister-versus-sister thing."

"I've told you a million times, you are way hotter than Urd."

"You only say that 'cuz it's true."

"Harumph. You are still totally annoying. And totally crazy."

"That's why you love me."

"True."

"I only wish.."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

He raised himself up on his elbow. "Okay. Serious time. I know there's something going on."

"Like what?"

"I've seen it before, that one night in particular, about two weeks ago. What was that all about, huh?"

Then she raised herself up on her elbow as well. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you have an.. urgency. Like this won't last."

"You're saying I've been acting like how your first wife was with you."

"Yeah. Don't hide it. You literally begged me on that night."

"Look, you ordered me not to reveal any more stuff from the Blue File. I'm keeping my promise to you."

"C'mon. What's going to happen? If this was forever you wouldn't be acting this way."

"Keiichi, I'll say it again: I'm never leaving you. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Early and often."

"Hey! I don't!"

"Kidding."

"Okay, would I lie to you in bed?"

"Hmm. You have a point."

"That's better. Look, we are going to be together for a long, long time. That is a promise."

"I see. So I got my mother Takano's longevity after all.."

_No, my love, that is not the reason._ Instead she said, "I guess you do."

He laid down again. "That's not so bad then."

She rolled on top of him. "No, it isn't."

Afterwards she stared at the ceiling while he slept. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. And in her mind she spoke a silent a prayer.

It was heard.

Then she opened her eyes again.

She whispered very quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

Skuld was sitting at her desk with her hands clasped in front of her. She said, "The spy received new orders. I can't allow it. I'm busting him."

Keiichi was leaning back on his own chair, on two legs, in a lazy reverie, almost half asleep. He was startled by her declaration, and the chair fell forward flat again. "Huh? The spy? I forgot about that."

"You shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

She looked right at him. He did not notice the slight yellow glint in her eyes. She then recited the speech that she had carefully practiced alone on the rooftop. Her face was deceptively calm and blank.

"Keiichi, I love you. You are my veto-spouse. That is literally the most trusted position, the most important role, the highest responsibility, that any person can have in Valhalla. Higher than even me. That is you. That is your role. Your purpose."

"Skuld, I.."

"Why have you been doing this to me? Why have you been betraying me all this time?"

He froze. Then he looked down.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Okay. I am no longer the biggest idiot in this marriage."

"No.. no you're not.."

"I still love you. Look, I've known about it for a long time. Eihwaz must have done a real number on you. Wouldn't be her first."

"Yeah, that she did."

"Okay, I know you're not injecting the shooters. So she must have got you addicted to something else. What is it?"

"I'm so, so sorry.."

She got up, and he stood up as well. She hugged him. "It's okay. Nothing is going to change between us. Just tell me. You lapsed. It happens to addicts a lot. Just tell me, how did she do it?"

"I'm not addicted to anything. Wait, yes I am.."

She waited.

He wouldn't say.

She held him tightly. "Just tell me. Nothing will change between us. Remember I'm never leaving you, no matter what. Guaranteed."

"I know.. it's not that."

She pushed him away in anger. "Then tell me!" Her anger continued to build. "Stop pussy footing around, you idiot! Talk!" Her irises flamed yellow and her body began to glow. A white glow.

He stumbled back in real, genuine, fear. Fear of the wrath of the White Angel of Death.

She instantly softened again. The glow stopped and her eyes dimmed. "Oh no! I snapped at you. Keiichi, I promised you I wouldn't do that to you ever again."

"That was really, really scary..."

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I deserve your anger."

"I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again." She knew needed to control herself. If she was not careful, she could inflict death with just a thought. For such was the power of the White Angel.

He said, "No, you have a right to be angry with me. You didn't chain me, I chained you. I'm the one betraying you for another. And you're stuck with me for life. Even though I've been faithless to you."

Huh? "What?"

"I love her.."

What? "Oh crap. She got a love potion into you, or something worse. Eeewww. That is exactly her style. I shoulda caught that. That bitch bagged you before. C'mon, Keiichi, that little 'Hello Kitty!' tramp is just messing with your head. Snap out of it. Maybe I should take you to Doctor Nyd.."

"No! I don't love Eihwaz! Are you crazy?"

"Well I'm always crazy, you know that." She smiled. "Ok, seriously, who?"

He wouldn't say.

Who else could it possibly be? Wait.. That's impossible..

It was the only explanation for his behavior. For his betrayal. Skuld froze. No..

Then she said the word.

"Belldandy?"

He lowered his head.

She was shocked. "Keiichi.. I don't know what to say."

"I love her! I always have! I always will! I'm so sorry. I'll always love her. More than you. And now you're chained to a faithless husband. Forever. You're stuck with me."

"You.. you saw her somehow. Or you think you did."

"I did! I really did!"

"Okay.. relax. I believe you."

"You must hate me. For real, I mean."

She approached him again. "Look. I know exactly how you feel about Big Sis. I always have. When I was young I was jealous. That's why I fought so hard to keep you two apart. It was because I had a childish crush on you. I didn't even realize it myself at the time. So I'll tell you exactly the same thing that my mom told you: I know that you love Belldandy more than me. Even now. And you always will. I know it. It's true, I've always known it, and I don't mind. That's who you are. I understand."

"You do? Even though I betrayed you?"

"Keiichi, she's dead. Belldandy is dead. You'll see her again in the True Heaven. She told you that. But for now, she's dead."

"No she's not! She never died!"

Huh? "I don't understand."

"Your mom explained it to me. She told me on our wedding night. Belldandy always existed in some weird higher reality level, the same place that Anzus, her mother, dwells. They're both incredibly powerful beings, far beyond any of us, even you with your Principal Representative title thingy, or even your really scary White Angel killing powers. Belldandy and Anzus both somehow project their physical bodies from waaaay up there. When Belldandy 'died' all that happened was that she lost her human form down here, but she's still up there somewhere! She's alive!"

"Uh, well, I know that. That she's alive way up there somewhere. Well, I didn't know _that_ exactly, what you just told me, but did I know she's waiting for you to join her up there. You told me that yourself. Mom did too. When you die you'll join her up there. Belldandy told you that."

"She did."

"OK then. Honestly, if I was you, I'd be looking forward to it. Us goddesses, us angels I mean, like your mom, Chrono, and myself don't get that honor. Only certain mortals do. You're very privileged."

"Yes, but..."

"That is besides the point. It still doesn't explain how you got conned into being Eihwaz's spy. What did Eihwaz do to you exactly? Please tell me."

"Eihwaz has something."

"What does she have?"

"Some kind of artifact, an object. She said it's very powerful."

"What kind of artifact? Describe it for me."

"It's a small orb, transparent. She called it the Summoning Crystal."

"The Summoning Crystal?"

"Yeah. Eihwaz said it can call her forth. Belldandy. And it does! She's semi-transparent."

Skuld understood and nodded. "Ah, I see. It reproduces Belldandy's projection ability. Probably artificially."

"Yeah, it's only an image. Not high resolution even. Her image is only a few inches high. But it is _her_. I talked to her. It's really her. She's not fake. I'm certain of it. I spoke with her!"

"And what did Belldandy tell you from this Summoning Crystal?"

"She said for me to stop talking to her.. to go back to you.."

Oh Keiichi. You really did pick up the Idiot Ball in this marriage.

"She did?"

"But it is _her_! I can see her! Talk to her!"

"Yeah, and it's wrong for you to do that. You're doing something you weren't meant to do. At least not yet. That is exactly what she told you. Probably repeatedly. She asked you to stop it."

He broke down. He cried. "It's her.. it's her.."

She cradled her head like a small child. "Oh, Keiichi.. You poor baby.."

"It's her.. It's her.. I can't stop seeing her, talking to her.."

She held his head and stared into his tragic eyes. "Stop it! Stop and think! Stop thinking about yourself! Think about her! Think about how you are distressing her! Hurting her! Stop being so selfish!"

"Selfish..? I love her."

"I know you do. And if you love her, you'll _wait_. Until the proper time. Think about what you are doing to her now. Right now. The way things are going, you'll have to spend the first half of eternity with her just apologizing for your actions!"

"I.. I didn't think of that."

"Keiichi, eventually you will spend the rest of eternity with her. But not yet. First you get to go on a ride around the block with me. Okay?"

She left out the fact that 'around the block' would actually be several ages long. But compared to eternity? Yes, it was. Most of it would be experienced while going up the transfinite ladder of realities, so the notion of time would be a relatively slippery concept anyway.

He said sheepishly, "You don't hate me?"

"Of course I do, silly. I always hate you. I say that to you almost every single day: 'I hate you.' 'I hate you.' Heh."

He understood. He chuckled, "Nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes. Just wait, like Belldandy asked you to do. That's it."

"Okay.. I will."

"That's better. Dang, that 'Hello Kitty!' bitch is quite the little sneak. She's as bad as Hild."

"I'm sorry."

"I've already forgiven you. We are now co-idiots in this marriage. Let's just call it even, okay?" She hugged him again.

"Okay.. I'm so sorry."

"I've already forgotten it."

There was a pause. Then she broke the embrace and said quietly, "Keiichi.. uhm.. can you please do me a favor?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Keep spying for her. For Eihwaz. Just for a little while longer."

"What?"

"Keep spying for her. And accept her new orders. At least appear to. Now pay attention carefully..."

* * *

Eihwaz glared from within the confines of the trap that was invisibly engraved on the rooftop tiles. She said, "That was pretty clever, Skuld, getting Keiichi to convince me to come up here, to deliver to me in person a stolen copy of the Blue File that I asked him to get for me. I can't believe I fell for it."

"You got too greedy."

"And you knew I intended to kill him eventually, but the Blue File was just too tempting for me to resist."

"That's right. And now you're caught."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Eihwaz pulled something out of her pocket. She said, "See this? It is a Summoning Crystal."

Skuld said, "I already know all about it."

Eihwaz was surprised. "You do? Huh? You do. Hmm. So. He confessed to you."

"Yes, he did."

"Really? He actually told you that he loves Belldandy more than you? You got him to confess his deepest secret, his worst weakness, to you? I'm impressed. I never thought he would ever do that. Not do you of all people."

"He did. It's because he loves me."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. He loves Belldandy more than you. I'm certain of it. He'd never tell you."

"That's exactly why he told me. It's because we both have the fifth kind of love within us."

"Sigh.. you and your 'fifth kind of love' crap. It's all [bleep]. It just means you are weak. Weak! It just means you both are slaves, to Him!" She pointed up. "You're just submitting like good obedient slaves, like dogs, like a dhimmi!"

"Eihwaz..."

"You want to know the truth? It isn't about love. It's all about power! Everything is about power! Not love, power! He is not love. He just says that. He is really _power_. And I have it, right here! As much power as it is possible to get down here! This Summoning Crystal, it is the ultimate power!"

"Shut up. I know. That crystal lets you contact beings that dwell in higher reality levels. Say, I wonder, where did you get that thing? There's no way you could have manufactured something like that down here. Someone or something gave it to you. From somewhere above. How'd you get that?"

"Ain't telling."

"Whatever. I was just curious about it's design. My engineering background, you know."

"The Summoning Crystal also has another ability."

"Which is?"

"It can block your communication access to higher reality levels. Just like this." Eihwaz then pushed a button on the device.

Skuld suddenly felt like someone had cut the strings to her body. She collapsed on the ground.

Keiichi was hiding in the stairwell. He ran to her. "Skuld!"

"Keiichi.. get out.. of here.."

Then Eihwaz stepped forward. She announced, "And oh look, I just broke out of your trap. Lah dee dah!"

Keiichi tried to hold her hand. "Skuld, what happened!?"

She pushed his hand away. "Not.. sure.. lost my powers.. leave.. go.."

Eihwaz laughed, "That's right! You no longer have your spooky White Angel death dealing power. And your Aggregate Principal Representative back channel is now gone too. You're just Skuld now. Plain old Skuld. All you have now is your own intrinsic power, which is no match for my own."

Keiichi yelled, "Eihwaz! Stop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Just.. stop it! Please!"

The Daimakaicho then announced, "I have another prophecy for you. For both of you. Pay attention."

Skuld picked herself up unsteadily. "Eihwaz.. please.. stop.."

She ignored her plea. "And here it is, Skuld: Your daughter will rule Niflheim and be sung as the great Daimakaicho-sama."

Keiichi said, "What? Skuld, we're going to have a child?"

Eihwaz ignored him and looked at Skuld. Her eyes were aflame with hate. "Yes. Since you murdered my daughter in my _womb_, so she can't rule Heaven, instead _your_ daughter will rule Hell. And she will be the greatest Daimakaicho in history!"

Skuld said weakly, "No.."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Keiichi said, "Eihwaz, please, just stop it."

"Shut up. Oh by the way, you're dead."

Keiichi's body exploded.

Skuld was ready. She immediately blood-bended Eihwaz. The Leader of Hell disintegrated in a red mist. No doublet system meant that Skuld herself remained untouched.

Skuld then ran to Keiichi's remains. She found his head, picked it up, and pressed its forehead against her own. The teardrop sigil on her forehead began to glow white.

* * *

Keiichi felt.. strange. Was this the afterlife? It sure seemed like it. He tried to look at his own body, but he couldn't see anything.

What was he seeing? He saw the rooftop. It was bouncing around, as if he was watching a movie with a shaky-cam. Then he saw.. he saw..

His own face. His own head. By itself.

He was dead.

Noooo! Skuld promised me this wouldn't happen!

{ Skuld: Keiichi, please calm down. You're okay. I'm right here. You're fine. You're with me. You're safe. }

He tried to spin around, but he couldn't. Where was that voice coming from?

{ Skuld: The Bond went perfectly. I knew this would happen, the Blue File. So I was ready for it. I've been sharpening my skills with the Bond spell for weeks. I think I got over 90% of you. Maybe 95% or better. That's practically perfect. }

Help! What was happening?

{ Skuld: Keiichi, just try to talk normally. It will be subvocal. I can hear you, but nobody else can. }

{ Keiichi: Help! }

{ Skuld: Calm down. You're inside my mind now. You're perfectly safe. As safe as you ever possibly can be. Nothing can harm you now. }

{ Keiichi: I'm.. I'm dead? }

{ Skuld: No. Well, technically, your body is. }

{ Keiichi: What? }

{ Skuld: Relax, I got you. Remember what happened to Belldandy? She was stuck inside your head? This is just the reverse. Now you are inside of mine. Only a first class goddess in the Fighting Wings can cast the Bond spell. I'm still on the roster as the official Air Marshal of the Fighting Wings, so I can still cast it. Chrono is still only Acting Air Marshal. That's why I haven't promoted her to replace me yet. I needed this ability a little while longer. }

{ Keiichi: I can't believe this. }

{ Skuld: It's okay. I got you. You are going to be fine. The transfer went as smooth as it possibly could. }

{ Keiichi: Uh, it did? }

{ Skuld: Yes. Oh, Keiichi.. I was so worried this wouldn't work. I was scared I'd hurt you, and I couldn't tell you. You see, the Bond spell is only intended to be used between two minds of the same rank. Your mind was inside a half-mortal brain and I'm above first-class, so we might not have been compatible. For that reason I was terrified of the possibility that the transfer would gravely damage your mind, that you would go insane, or go catatonic. You could have become a mental vegetable dwelling inside my mind, and I'm not sure I could have kept on living knowing what I had done to you. But it worked! Your mind is intact. You're safe and sound, my love. I'm so relieved and happy. We are together now, and you are going to be fine. }

{ Keiichi: I guess I feel okay. Hey, if you knew all this beforehand why didn't you warn me about it? }

{ Skuld: C'mon silly, work it out. }

{ Keiichi: Hmm. If you had told me then I wouldn't have let you take the chance on your hurting yourself like that if it didn't work. I'd have stayed away from you or hidden myself. Oh, wait, then Eihwaz would have tracked me down and killed me anyway. I guess I understand why you couldn't tell me. }

{ Skuld: I did it because I love you. You were doomed, and there was no other way for me to save you. }

{ Keiichi: Skuld, you are absolutely crazy. }

{ Skuld: Yeah, you're right, I admit it. Love can make a girl do nutty things. I was desperate. For your sake I had to do it. }

A pause.

{ Keiichi: You know, this is still kind of a shock. }

{ Skuld: I'm sorry. Give it time. The important thing right now is that you're safe. }

{ Keiichi: Wow, where is this place.. it's so big.. it's endless.. }

{ Skuld: Ah, right. I suppose I should explain. Keiichi, you are now living inside the mind of an Aggregate Principal Representative. I have about 100 times your mental capacity, roughly. Obviously I don't use it all. Or even a tiny fraction. At least not yet. And no jokes about that! }

{ Keiichi: I'm not joking about anything right now. It's so big. These.. intersections, these bulges, with lights shooting in and out of them, like a spider web. What are they? }

{ Skuld: Those are nodal junctions within my mind. They represent my major personality engrams. They are key aspects of my personality, my memory, and my knowledge. Some of them are very, very, personal. Basically my soul. You can access anything in my mind, my soul, in those nodes. Any memory I have. Any feeling. }

{ Keiichi: Skuld.. }

{ Skuld: And with practice, over time, you will even be able to use those junctions to simulate what I might think about something, before I do. }

{ Keiichi: Skuld.. It's like you're naked. Your mind is naked before me. }

{ Skuld: Yeah, it is. I knew this was going to happen. That's why I've been so open and trusting with you. It didn't make any sense for me to hide anything embarrassing about myself from you, you see? I knew you'd soon know all my embarrassing secrets anyway. }

{ Keiichi: And what about.. me? }

{ Skuld: Uh, yeah. It works both ways. Sorry. If you have anything embarrassing, let me know and I'll try to avoid those nodes of yours for now. But eventually I'm gonna learn all your deepest secrets, even if I'm not actively trying to find them. It'll leak. Sorry... }

{ Keiichi: Crap. My thoughts about Belldandy.. }

{ Skuld: Relax. I already know you love her more than me. We talked about this, and I'm cool with it. And I know you have fantasies about her. Uh, yeah, those kind, ever since she unlocked your _eros_. I know that I'll feel creeped out for a while. But I'll deal with it. Don't worry about it. }

{ Keiichi: I'm so embarrassed. }

{ Skuld: It's okay. I love you. I love so much. We are going to become so close. It's going to be beautiful. We'll know each other completely, far more than we do already. We will understand each other perfectly, and we will become as close as any two lovers can ever possibly be. As close as two souls can ever become, for the rest of our lives. It will be so wonderful. }

{ Keiichi: Wow. }

{ Skuld: Let me try something.. }

{ Keiichi: Hey, what are you doing? Mmm, it feels good. }

{ Skuld: I'm stroking your mind. }

{ Keiichi: Ooh. That is nice. Keep doing that. }

{ Skuld: Heh. You're such a perv. }

{ Keiichi: Very funny. }

{ Skuld: Just wait. I got some totally fun mental moves I've been dying to try out with you. I've been looking forward to this one in particular. Lemmie try it.. }

{ Keiichi: Whoa! Yow! Oh man that's intense. }

{ Skuld: Heh. It worked. }

{ Keiichi: Oh, you're doing it your way. I can tell. }

{ Skuld: Yeah. You catch on fast. }

{ Keiichi: So how do I do this.. let me see.. }

{ Skuld: Oh! Stop it! Oh! Oh! }

{ Keiichi: Heh. That's my way. }

{ Skuld: You bastard. I hate you. }

{ Keiichi: Kiss kiss. }

{ Skuld: This is going to be so fun! }

{ Keiichi: Oh man.. we are both such pervs.. }

{ Skuld: Tee hee. }

And so it went.

* * *

Some time later.

{ Keiichi: Wait.. Wait a second. That really big node. I touched it. You.. you are pregnant with twins? }

{ Skuld: Uh, yeah. }

{ Keiichi: Twins! }

{ Skuld: Yeppers. Remember when I begged you to make love to me that one night? }

{ Keiichi: Yeah, I remember that really worried me. Like there was a time limit to our relationship. I didn't know that time limit was _me_. }

{ Skuld: Well now you know. Now you know why I was so insistent that night. }

{ Keiichi: Twin girls.. wow. }

{ Skuld: Fraternal twins. Not the same. }

{ Keiichi: Wait.. it's connected to that really big node.. the biggest one. }

{ Skuld: Careful. That's my memory copy of the Blue File. You might want to avoid that one until we get more comfortable with each other together in here. I'll walk you through that node when I think you're ready. It's pretty heavy stuff. }

{ Keiichi: Okay.. I already get the sense it's huge. Something major. }

{ Skuld: It is. It's wonderful, but it's kind of scary too, but in a good way. Just wait for now. }

{ Keiichi: Okay. I trust you completely. }

{ Skuld: This is so wonderful. We're going to be the best Daitenkaicho now, with both our minds working together like clockwork, and at such high speed, almost instantaneously. We are so going to rock at this job. }

{ Keiichi: Am I still your veto-spouse? }

{ Skuld: Of course. You can veto anything, just like before. }

{ Keiichi: Okay. Wait.. whoa! What the heck was that.. thing.. that flew by? }

{ Skuld: Oh, that's Noble Scarlet. You'll get to know her soon enough, but I gotta warn you, she's kind of mischievous. }

{ Keiichi: That's just great. It's getting crowded in here. }

{ Skuld: Naw, she's basically a reflection of myself. Hmm, I wonder if Noble Scarlet is going to pick up some of your personality traits now that you are in here... }

{ Keiichi: Really? I guess she might. Nothing would surprise me at this point. }

{ Skuld: Heh. Oh and after you settle in, and if you are a nice boy, I might even decide to let you borrow my body. Heck, you can take control and walk around as me, use my voice. And with some practice, nobody will know the difference. It'll be amusing for me to watch. }

{ Keiichi: And your powers? }

{ Skuld: I can loan you my innate powers, like water bending. But my higher powers, like my finger-of-death, don't come from my mind. I get those powers externally, so I cannot loan you those. You don't get to use my finger-of-death. Sorry. }

{ Keiichi: Shudder. I'd never want that power anyway. Never. }

{ Skuld: But you can prevent me from using it. }

{ Keiichi: Oh? }

{ Skuld: You can prevent me from killing someone. You have the Mercy veto. }

{ Keiichi: So I can show someone mercy, even if you've been ordered to kill that person. }

{ Skuld: Right. That's your choice. It will depend on the situation, I think. But ultimately it will be up to you. To save someone from death. }

{ Keiichi: That's a heavy responsibility. }

{ Skuld: Yes, it is. }

{ Keiichi: Man.. }

{ Skuld: That's why you are inside my mind. }

{ Keiichi: What? }

{ Skuld: It was planned this way. The higher powers. They wanted you inside my head for precisely this purpose, I think. }

{ Keiichi: Oh.. so I'm still being railroaded.. }

{ Skuld: No! Don't think of it that way! And you have free will. Over my actions you have complete freedom to stop me or not, as you see fit. }

{ Keiichi: Except for stuff in that big node. The Blue File. }

{ Skuld: That's why I strongly suggest you keep your mind out of that node as long as possible to avoid limiting your actions, your free will. }

{ Keiichi: Okay. You already explained that. As long as you don't tell me about the future, I still have free will. }

{ Skuld: Exactly. That's right. Boy, you sure catch on fast for a mere mortal. }

{ Keiichi: I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. }

There was a pause.

{ Keiichi: I love you. }

{ Skuld: And I still don't know why. }

{ Keiichi: Yeah. It will always be a mystery. }

{ Skuld: Sheesh, are you always going to be this sardonic? }

{ Keiichi: Yep. }

Skuld sighed and smiled. She continued to gently stroke his mind as they looked out over the rooftop's railing at what was now their shared sovereign domain. The sky was sunny and partly cloudy, and the construction project on the western horizon was progressing apace.

Then, for the first time since the war, she spied a flock of rokona birds flying past, high in the western sky. She saw their great wings spread out wide, as broad and graceful as any angel's. Skuld marveled at their beautiful iridescent plumage. During each wing-flap the birds' color shifted from deep indigo to gold and back again as the sun bounced off them.

"I thought they were extinct. They survived.."

{ Keiichi: Yes. Life goes on. }

She touched her belly. "Yes, it does." She held the future within her.

They went downstairs.

And so the Fifth Age had begun.

* * *

**A/N:**

The next scene in this story takes place at the lakeshore in Chapter 28 (Epilogue) of the prequel to this fic, _The Fifth Kind of Love_. The rules for FanFiction state that I am not allowed to repost whole chapters in two places, so I will not repost Chapter 28 here. Instead please go read that chapter over in _Fifth Kind_. You can find the story by clicking on my handle (HuuskerDu).

After you read that chapter, please come back here and continue with Chapter 9 in this story, which takes place after the events at the lakeshore in Chapter 28. Chapter 9 chronicles the lives of Keiichi!Skuld and of the twins, Thoriko and Lindy, as they progress through the Fifth Age.

* * *

**A/N:**

As you may have figured out by now, this story explores two concepts: how free will works and how prophecy often gets misinterpreted.

I have already explained, back in Chapter 6, that free will is about information. If you don't know what's going to happen, then it doesn't matter if God already knows. You still have free will, and quite literally so, from your own point of view.

**The perils of interpreting prophecy.** So far, prophecy has been misinterpreted twice in this story: Eihwaz overlooked the 'born' predicate regarding her unborn child, and Keiichi thought that 'I will never leave you' meant that he and Skuld would spend the rest of their lives together corporally. Now, Eihwaz has just given them a third prophecy that concerns one of their twin daughters. And the prophecy is literally true, but it will be misinterpreted later in this story. This sort of thing happens everywhere in scripture. In fact, sometimes it seems to me that _most_ prophesies in the Bible get misinterpreted (or just ignored) by someone or other. It makes you wonder why God even bothers sometimes. I think He does prophecy not just to demonstrate His omniscience, but also for the benefit of our hindsight. That is, looking back, we can spot how obvious it all really was. This is one of my major aphorisms about life: Everything in life is obvious once you know what you are looking for.

Nowhere does prophecy get more messed up than in attempts to interpret the Book of Revelation. Bad exegesis of that book has caused the creation of more whacked-out cults that anything else in the Bible. For example, the cult of Jehovah's Witnesses is based on an obviously bad (in my opinion) interpretation of the meaning of the 144,000 in Revelation 7:4-8 by Charles Taze Russell. You'd think the history of failed interpretations of prophecy that are described _within the Bible itself_ would cause people to be more circumspect regarding their own attempts to interpret biblical prophecies that haven't happened yet. For example, back in the first century AD almost everybody in Jerusalem misinterpreted the prophecies of the coming Messiah. They expected a political leader, a worldly king, a great leader like King David, to rescue the Jews from Roman military occupation. Almost nobody understood that the Lion of Judah, the Son of David, was actually the ruler of a very different kingdom. (Here's my short take on Revelation: It is God's _Coming Attractions_ movie trailer of the future. Like a movie trailer it reveals short previews of upcoming events in quick pericopes, out of order, giving a flavor, without giving everything away. Don't try to obsess on esoteric interpretations tied to current political events. It's all literally true, but if you try to hook your own interpretations on it you'll just screw yourself up. Just revel in the coolness of God's plan.)

**Love versus power**. Eihwaz's speech about love and power goes to the heart of the conflict between good and evil, in my opinion. Evil just wants power, while love transcends power. (Makes it even more powerful. Yeah, go wrap your head around that one.) Mankind's oldest sin is wanting to become God, to get all the power. It doesn't work that way. It is the root of mankind's most foolish attempts at creating a utopia on Earth. It doesn't matter if it is Jim Jones, or Pol Pot, or Mao Zedong. The greatest horrors in mankind's history all go back to this one sin. It never, ever, works. It doesn't matter if it is the _Brave New World_ of Aldous Huxley, or the underlying belief system of Communism (the implied perfectability of man and willful obtuseness to our unfixable human weaknesses) or Socialism (the light version of the same thing), or Ayn Rand's Objectivism (replacing state tyranny with oligarchical tyranny). It goes wrong. Every. Single. Time. You'd think more people would have learned that by now, from the lessons of history if nothing else. This is the primary failing of the political class, in my opinion: The notion of man's perfectability and the giving of power - 'wise' leadership - over the masses - in putting trust in the élite, in faceless bureaucrats and non-democratic institutions over the individual. It's all about power and control. A bureaucrat does not love you. Welfare does not love you. Charity loves you, from your church, your neighbor. These grand utopias always fail. It's all about grabbing power for themselves to lord over you.

The whole notion of Christianity is that it is a love relationship between you and Him, with Jesus as your bridge. It's all about the empowerment of the individual, about that personal and private relationship, one-on-one. (Yes, even Catholicism when it's done right. It's just a bit more structured but it ends up the same way, albeit rather unnecessarily convoluted IMHO.) The fight of good versus evil is about love versus power, about you with God as your co-pilot, against an impersonal and uncaring world system.

-HuuskerDu


	9. Chapter 9: The Future Ruler of Hell

**Chapter 9: The Future Ruler of Hell**

"I'll play with you."

Thoriko looked up at Lindy from the dirt. "You will? Nobody else will." The little boy had just pushed Thoriko down to the ground, then laughed and ran back to the other children.

Lindy glared in the direction of the other children in the playground. "That's just 'cuz they are all a bunch of poopy-heads." She then grabbed the arm of her twin sister and dragged her to her feet. "C'mon! Let's swing together!"

And so they did. Lindy sang a song as they shared the swing-set, side by side. Thoriko rode the swing higher. It was only during times like these when Thoriko would actually show a small smile.

Skuld sat on the park bench watching her children play. Soon the twins would be entering Goddess Elementary School together.

Chrono was sitting next to her. "How can you let the other children treat her like that? Isn't there anything you can do to get them to be friends with her?"

Skuld sighed, "What would you have me do? Force them? Order their parents to make their children play with her? Tell their children to associate with the future ruler of Hell?" She wished that the terrible prophecy of Eihwaz didn't go public, that it could have been kept secret. But the late Eihwaz had made certain that her prophecy would be spread far and wide, for maximum damage.

Skuld looked down. "You can't force a child to make friends. It doesn't work that way."

Chrono shrugged, "I suppose. But this can't be good for Thoriko's social development. She needs more friends than just her sister. Lindy is her only real friend right now."

And Lindy loved her sister, no matter what anyone said. Skuld made a small grin, "That's just who she is."

For indeed she was. Skuld looked on toward her other daughter, the fair one, whose round face was always smiling and cheerful, framed beautifully by blond locks of hair. Her demeanor was much like her father's, compassionate and caring, especially towards her sister.

Thoriko's face was darker and more angular, with her raven hair ending in curls like her grandmother's. She tended to be taciturn, rarely speaking to the other children. And during those rare times when she did speak to others, she often displayed her mother's ill-temper towards them.

Indeed, in many ways the two fraternal twins could not be more different.

They also were different one other important aspect, beyond their appearance or their temperament. It was because of the sigils that were branded prominently on their foreheads: Lindy had Belldandy's elongated rhombus symbol, but Thoriko's forehead sported two diagonal slash marks, one above each eyebrow, just like Marller.

Just like a demon.

The fact that the slash marks were blue and not red was seen only as a technicality. Everyone in Valhalla knew the prophecy: That some day Skuld's daughter would become the most famous Daimakaicho-sama of Hell, it's greatest leader ever.

And so everyone avoided her.

* * *

Ten years later.

Skuld folded her hands on her desktop and waited for her daughter to enter her office. According to the proctors, Thoriko had seriously injured another student with a lightning bolt. The proctors had recommended her expulsion from school.

Skuld and Keiichi loved both of their daughters and they did not play favorites. They gave Thoriko as much affection as they did to their other daughter. Skuld wondered if it was to no avail, that some things in life were just inevitable.

Thoriko reported to the Daitenkaicho's office for her punishment. The girl walked in. She was sullen as usual.

Skuld then saw Lindy walking in behind her. The Daitenkaicho raised her hand and said, "Lindy, no, please wait outside."

Her fairer daughter replied, "I'm staying."

"Lindy.."

"I was a witness."

Skuld conferred silently with Keiichi, then she nodded assent. Lindy could stay.

Skuld then turned her attention to her other daughter. "Thoriko, the proctors tell me that you threw down a lightning bolt on Sena right after school."

"I did."

"Why?"

She remained silent.

Lindy spoke up, "She was provoked. More than provoked."

Skuld held up her hand again, "I want Thoriko to tell me."

Thoriko remained silent.

"Don't you want to explain what happened? Tell me your side of the story?"

Nothing.

Skuld stood up and got angry, "You are the daughter of the Daitenkaicho! Explain yourself! That's an order!" Her eyes flashed yellow.

Both children stepped back in fear of the White Angel.

{ Keiichi: Let me handle this. }

The yellow irises faded back to their normal brown color; her face grew soft and reassuring. She sat down again.

Skuld had turned the conversation over to Keiichi. The Daitenkaicho made a small indulgent smile. "Sorry about that. We just got the report from Doctor Nyd. He says the injuries are neither life threatening nor permanent. Still, it could have easily been much worse. You could have seriously injured her."

Thoriko looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's a start. You still need to tell us what happened. Remember, we love you."

Lindy held Thoriko's hand and said, "She's been bullied incredibly. She never reports it. It's been happening for years."

"Really? Is this true?"

Thoriko glared at her and yanked her hand away, "You broke your promise!"

Lindy looked upset. "I made that promise because you asked me to. You begged me to. And I kept my promise as long as I could protect you. But now it's just hurting you. I'm sorry. I have to tell them."

"I trusted you!"

The Daitenkaicho raised her hand. "Lindy, please continue."

Lindy looked at her sister, sighed, then explained, "The bullying has been going on since Goddess Elementary School. The proctors look the other way. She never says anything about it."

Keiichi had previously asked Skuld about the proctors: Who or what are they? He wondered about those strange beings, all dressed in black. They were an enigma, their faces perpetually cloaked and unseen, and they had no names. Their whispered speech and their odd gliding movements were just as strange, as if they had no feet under their floor-length flowing cloaks and merely floated just above the floor. Skuld admitted that nobody knew much about the proctors. They seemed like they had always existed, perhaps even pre-dating the goddesses themselves.

"Why haven't any of the proctors told us about it?"

Lindy explained, "Because she never reports it. She never fights back. She lets them bully her. So I always protect her, keep them away. But the proctors separated us and placed us in different classrooms this year. I couldn't protect her anymore."

Lindy looked down, "I think they did it deliberately."

"But why would they do that?"

"I think they're afraid of her. Everybody is. Her mark, the prophecy, her powers. The other kids can't even levitate a marble yet, and she's already shooting lightning and creating F1 tornados."

She looked up. "The proctors don't want to train her any further. They think she's already too powerful. I think the reason they separated us was because if I'm not there to protect her, she would eventually snap. She did. Now they have a reason to expel her. End her training. Get rid of her."

{ Skuld: I'm going to do some serious ass kicking down there. }

{ Keiichi: Do it later. I'm not sure that's even possible with those things. But for now here's what I think we should do. }

They conferred and came to a quick agreement.

The Daitenkaicho said, "We'll deal with them later. Thoriko, we're pulling you out of training school. I'm sure you can pass the second-class graduation tests now. I know you are only a freshman, but you already have more abilities than any senior class member ever had at graduation."

Thoriko mumbled, "Thank you."

Lindy spoke up, "I know that I can pass the second-class tests too. I want to graduate with her."

Skuld smiled, "We were hoping you'd say that. Then it's decided. We're so proud of you both. Both of you will soon be ready for a mentor, for one-on-one first-class training. Or in this case, I should say, two-on-one. And we know the perfect mentor for you both."

Two-on-one? The sisters looked at each other with some confusion.

* * *

Some years later.

Thoriko raised her arms up and concentrated. The skies darkened and rumbled with thunder. Then the wind rose up.

Lindy raised her arms as well, and a great torrent of rain began to fall from the rising storm.

Thoriko threw down her arms, and there was a blinding flash and an explosion. A large chunk of rock blew out from the cliff face where the lightning bolt had struck it. Then wind began to rise to hurricane force.

Their mentor yelled above the roar of the wind, "That's excellent! Now, both of you, see how fast you can stop the storm!"

The twins made some motions with their arms. The rain rapidly subsided and the winds quickly died. In a few more seconds a ray of sunlight broke through and shined on the trio.

Chrono beamed at her two pupils. "Very good! This is the best yet. Your control is almost perfect. Outstanding!"

Lindy bowed and said, "Thank you for your kind praise, Chrono-sama." She glanced sideways at her sister, "From both of us."

Thoriko took the hint and bowed as well. She had a small grin.

Chrono embraced them. "I'm so proud of you!" Lindy hugged her back. Thoriko was more awkward but did the same.

"Eventually you two will take the first-class exams and you won't need me anymore. I'll miss this. I really will." She released her embrace and looked at Thoriko, "You especially. I hate to see you leave Valhalla."

Thoriko looked down. "Must I? I don't want to go. I don't want to oppose you. Fight you." She looked at them both. "Either of you. Or mother and father."

Chrono said patiently, "I've explained this before. The prophecy only says you are going to lead Niflheim. It doesn't say what kind of leader, only its greatest one. And you know your parents have their own theories about that."

"You really believe in those theories? That I can reform Niflheim somehow? Make peace with Valhalla? End the endless war?"

Her mentor said, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Lindy said, "I believe in you too, Sis. If anyone can do it, you can."

"I still have a hard time believing it."

Chrono said, "Well, we can discuss this more later. We're done for today. Keep working on your mantras and the thought exercises like I taught you. See you tomorrow!" She left.

Thoriko was alone with the person she trusted the most. She confided to her fair sister, "I wish I had their confidence in me."

She knew that she still had a pent up reservoir of negative emotions inside her, the anger about what they did to her, about how she was always shunned, ostracized, bullied, and rejected by her peers. With her sister's counsel she tried hard to get rid of those negative emotions, and thanks to her they had lessened somewhat. But she knew they were still there, still hidden inside her, for she could feel the negativity within. "I'm... not ready. I might never be ready."

Lindy touched her cheek. "You'll purge those emotions eventually. I know your heart. No matter what any prophecy says, you are not evil."

Thoriko gave her a wry grin. "Too bad nobody else seems to share your opinion of me." Adults avoided her now as the children had when she was young, but instead of active abuse it was now merely the soft bigotry of social isolation. "Just you."

"Don't forget mother and father. And Chrono."

Thoriko sighed, "Sometimes I wonder even about them."

"You shouldn't! They believe in you too."

"I suppose.."

"You are a good person. I know it."

Thoriko raised her hand to her sister. "If I am, it is because of you. You've always been there for me."

Lindy grasped the offered hand tightly. "And I always will."

Thoriko looked at the ground. "Not in Niflheim you won't. I'll be alone then. We both know why you must remain up here."

"I might not be down there in person, but I'll always be with you in your heart."

Thoriko looked up at her. A tear was starting. "I can't imagine living without you."

Lindy carefully wiped away the impending tear from her sister's face before it could grow. "You will be ready one day. I know it."

Thoriko appreciated gesture, but she knew it would not save her from her fate. "If you were down there to support me, possibly. But that won't happen, will it?" She knew that the Blue File had predicted that both of Skuld's daughters would be leaders of their respective realms. "Some day we'll be deadly enemies."

Lindy stroked her cheek, "I can never be your enemy, nor you mine."

"But it will happen, yes?" She sighed. "It's inevitable. I'm stronger than you on the outside, but not on the inside. The negative energy of Niflheim will eventually tip me over to the dark side. I just don't have your inner strength. And I know all your abilities and weaknesses better than anybody, so I will know exactly how to defeat you. And if I am going to be the greatest Daimakaicho in history, I will."

"Then we both have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Thoriko was bitter. "You're such an optimist. We both know fate isn't like that."

Lindy looked into the eyes of her sister. "Nevertheless I believe in you."

"I wish I had your faith." Thoriko looked away.

There was a pause.

Lindy brushed back a lock of her sister's hair. "You know I love you... Just don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Thoriko remained silent.

They both watched the sun setting in the west.

Then Thoriko said, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

Lindy knew she was hiding something. She respected her sister and did not pry. She left.

* * *

Thoriko waited alone on the rooftop in the dark, watching the stars that were glittering in the night sky above. A few minutes later a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind, catching her by surprise. She yelped, then spun around.

Then the hands were lowered, and she gave the hands a kiss.

She smiled at the person she was waiting for, in their pre-arranged clandestine rendezvous. The young man lowered his arms and held her gently by the waist. He was tall and thin, with dark brown hair, a pointed chin, and piercing green eyes. Those eyes looked deeply into her own. Then both pairs of eyes closed as they shared a long and passionate kiss together.

His name was Keld, the only man she knew who did not shun her, hate her, or fear her. The only man who loved her. And Thoriko knew why.

It was because above Keld's brow were two diagonal marks that looked just like her own.

But his marks were not blue.

His marks were red.


	10. Chapter 10: The Leader of Hell Descends

**A/N:**

Just before I posted this chapter I made some significant revisions to chapters 7 and 8. You might want to re-read those chapters again before continuing, as they help set up the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Leader of Hell Descends**

"She is alone with him again. Am I right?"

Lindy looked down, "Yes, I think so." She was standing alongside her parents on the balcony of the Daitenkaicho's personal quarters.

Lindy then turned back to look at her mother, "How did you discover it?"

Skuld continued to scan the horizon. "You shouldn't need to ask. It wasn't that difficult. This is my sovereign domain. What surprises me is that Thoriko actually thought she could hide it from me. That was foolish."

Lindy gripped her mother's sleeve in supplication. "What will you do to her? Please don't punish her."

Skuld turned and made a small indulgent smile, then she gently placed her hand on the shoulder of her fairer daughter. "We have no intention of doing that."

Lindy recognized that it was Keiichi who was speaking using Skuld's voice. He was the one that always used plural pronouns. If not for that clue, Lindy found it more and more difficult to tell them apart anymore. The exception was whenever the Daitenkaicho flashed anger; that was always Skuld herself.

So, it was Keiichi that was speaking on their behalf. Lindy was inwardly relieved, for it meant that her beloved sister would receive leniency for her crime of harboring a fugitive demon.

The President of Heaven crossed her arms and gazed back out toward the horizon. Her face was stern. "Both of you are now adults. You've passed the first class exams with flying colors. You and your sister can now make your own decisions. And live with the consequences." That last remark was pointed.

Lindy remained silent and thoughtful. Then she asked, "When will it all happen?"

There was a pause. "Soon. We're not sure when exactly."

The Yggradrasil Mark II supercomputer was unable to conclusively forecast precisely when those great events would take place. Skuld had poured every ounce of her engineering skill into answering that question. She had dived deep into the bowels of the central processor, with Ere and Ex working diligently at her side, tweaking and adjusting settings, tightening tolerances, boosting energy inputs, and pushing the margins to their uttermost limits, all to no avail.

It was because the time stream was just too unstable. No amount of processing power could forecast what would happen next. A cusp in time was approaching, where even the smallest choices could have cataclysmic repercussions that could forever determine the future fate of Valhalla.

If indeed Valhalla had any future at all. Skuld admitted to herself that it was possible that Valhalla and Niflheim could simply wink out of existence, that at the appointed time their shared mansion could just disappear from the multiverse.

{ Keiichi: Don't tell her that. It will distress her. }

{ Skuld: I won't. I'm not giving up hope. }

"Lindy, a very important crossroad is coming soon. You and your sister will decide the path you take. Your father and I have prepared you both for this as best we could. We've given you everything, all the love we have, raised you, taught you, instructed you. You are now ready. As ready as you will ever be."

Lindy nodded as she looked out. "Thank you. We will do our best."

Her mother was silent a moment. "We know you will. Our time is passing soon. Yours is just beginning"

Lindy turned to face her mother. "And hers. I'm still worried about her. Her fate."

"You mean her destiny."

Lindy tilted her head, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, not at all."

Lindy was a bit confused. "You mean there is a difference between fate and destiny?"

Skuld gave her a knowing smile. "Oh, yes. Most definitely."

Lindy waited for her to mother explain further.

"Fate is something that you cannot avoid. Destiny is something you embrace."

Lindy tried to understand. "Mother, you are saying we should not fear our future, but rather we should look forward to it?"

"Yes. You see?"

Lindy wasn't sure she did.

"In time you will understand."

The young goddess remained silent. Skuld then said, "Go speak with her."

"Yes, mother."

They went inside.

* * *

Thoriko and her demon paramour were having another secret tryst in a cave behind a waterfall just south of the main lake. The moist air from the waterfall fed the golden lichens, producing a yellow sparkly glow that imbued the cave with warmth.

Keld embraced his lover and give her another kiss, "You are so beautiful. Those idiots are fools to hate you."

She looked away. He saw a tear in her eye. He grew concerned. "Thoriko, what is it? What's wrong?"

She stared over his shoulder. "I know why you are here. The real reason."

"I don't understand.."

"You were sent here. On a mission. To seduce me."

He froze. "Thoriko.."

"I'm not stupid."

"No.. no, you are not."

She took a step back and gave him a look. "So I cannot trust even you.."

"No! I mean, yes, I admit I was sent here. But.. I know you now.. and.. I won't.. I'll never.."

Then she smiled. She shushed his lips with her finger and embraced him again. "Well, it's a pity you fell in love with me then.. for real, I mean."

"Yes.. I did. I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

"Relax. It's all right."

"I should have told you right away.."

"Shush, it's okay." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "It wasn't necessary. I guessed it from the start. All I did just now was confirm it. I can read you like a book, you know. You can never hide anything from me."

"No, I can't. I love you. I'm so sorry.."

"I said shush. Here, let me show you how to properly apologize to me."

* * *

Later that day Lindy found Thoriko alone in the park. She approached her sister. "Mother knows about your lover."

Thoriko folded her arms and harumphed, "Good. Took her long enough."

"You should be more respectful of her."

"I am."

"You don't sound like it.."

She whirled to face her sister. "I am. For now. See this mark on my forehead? It is a demon's mark. It only happens to be blue now. Everyone knows it will change to red, _then _I might just become a teeny weeny bit less respectful of her."

"Stop it."

"Yes, let's all stop pretending, shall we? You think I am going to 'reform' Niflheim? Reconcile it with Valhalla? Nothing will change. Nothing! The war will go on, as it always has, as it always will. Except I'll be the one fighting on their side. Against you."

"Thoriko, please.."

"When we were sparring have you ever defeated me? Even once?" She pointed at her forehead. "This, this, is my mark, like the mark of Cain in the Bible, you see? It will be my fate to kill you, and then I will bear this mark of shame, forever!"

Lindy said, "Uhm, that was actually not its purpose, the mark of Cain in the Bible I mean."

That threw Thoriko off her stride, "Eh?"

"That mark was assigned by God Himself, so that no one would lay a finger on Cain in retribution for killing his brother. It was a mark of _protection_."

"Huh? I didn't know that."

Lindy smiled, then she caressed her sister's face. "It's not important. There is no way you could ever harm me, nor I you."

Thoriko flinched away. "Don't touch me."

Lindy grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Me. Everything. This stupid system. I hate it all."

"Please, I love you."

"Stop it! Stop saying that! Don't you see? You're just making it worse! I'm just going to hate myself even more for what I am going to do to you! You're making it worse.. for me.. for us.." She started to cry bitterly. "Go away! Just go away!"

"I'm so sorry.. please.. calm down."

Thoriko wiped the tears from her face and composed herself. Then she sighed, "It's fate. Deal with it."

Lindy could see how emotionally distraught her sister was. She had to silently admit that she might be right: The prophesy had subjected Thoriko to decades worth of emotional abuse - shunning, mistrust, prejudice, and fear - all of which had permanently affected her heart. Perhaps she didn't have the inner fortitude to try to reform Hell all by herself. Maybe it would overwhelm her..

Lindy's spirits started to fall. Then she remembered Keiichi's words on the balcony. She suddenly froze. Then she had an epiphany. She started to smile. "No.. dear sister. It is not fate."

She rushed up and hugged Thoriko, who blinked her eyes and stood in stunned confusion. There was a bright gleam in Lindy's eye. "It is _destiny_."

Lindy let go her embrace and then started pacing in a circle, deep in thought. "Let me think.. Hmm.. Yes.. Who is in charge down there now?"

Thoriko was still bewildered. "Uh, right now nobody is. The tradition for succession down there is that the Daimakaicho kills her predecessor. Given the prophecy, nobody down there is stupid enough to be the fall guy for me."

Lindy jumped. "Of course!" Then she rushed up to Thoriko and said, "I think I might have an idea, dear sister. May I ask, where are you hiding your lover?"

Thoriko told her.

Lindy prepared to run. Then she paused and turned. "If I do die, you must not blame yourself."

Thoriko was stunned. It sounded to her as if her worst fears were being confirmed. "So, I do kill you..."

Lindy smiled. "No, dear sister. You won't ever harm me. I'm certain of that now. Nor will your mark ever turn from blue to red."

"I don't understand."

Lindy gave her a knowing smile and left quickly.

Thoriko shook her head in confusion.

* * *

A few hours later, Lindy suddenly appeared in front of Thoriko's demon lover for the first time. "Hello, Keld. Nice to meet you."

The demon yelped in surprise. "Gah! Where did you come from!?"

"Stealth refraction of lightwaves, a basic trick for someone like me."

"What.. you.. you're her sister.. what do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet you, that's all." She crossed her arms, then eyed him up and down. "I must say, you are quite the bishy catch." The demon, having never seen the goddess before now, did not notice that Lindy's blue eyes had changed. They were no longer _tareme_, round and soft. They had become _tsurime_, with the outer corners of the eyelids slanting upwards, ending in distinct sharp points. The change was subtle, but quite effective in communicating her dominance.

She walked around him slowly, like a wolf inspecting its prey. He turned nervously to face her. She made a nasty grin. "My, you're yummy. It's too bad you are a demon and all, or I might have given my sister some competition for you. Pity."

"Stay.. stay away from me!"

She slowly ran her finger down the front of his chest. "I think not." Then she stepped behind him and whispered in his ear, "Do you know the penalty for a demon caught sneaking into Valhalla? It's death. I could snap my fingers and scatter your molecules to the wind, and no one would think twice about it."

He shuddered. "Please.. no.."

She then moved around very close to him, her _tsurime_ eyes only inches away from his own. He felt her breath on his face. "Unless," she said seductively, "you give me a reason not to."

"Wait, you're Lindy, right? Thoriko told me about you. How kind and gentle you are. You can't possibly be her sister.."

She wet her finger with her lips, then she touched his. "I assure you I am."

"You're.. you're acting like a demon.. like Hild.."

Her deadly smile widened slightly. "My, you catch on fast." She stepped back while continuing to eye him like a meal. "Good. I see that we understand each other. You will now listen very closely to what I have to say, because your life _will _depend on it." She moved in with her lips next to his ear, "Now pay attention carefully..."

* * *

The great events on Earth were finally beginning to unfold, just as they were predicted millennia ago. Meanwhile the message from Niflheim was promptly delivered to the Daitenkaicho's office. Skuld unsealed the scroll and read it.

This was the day. Skuld sent her daughters to the gate to receive the delegation from Niflheim.

Lindy, Thoriko, and Keld waited under partly cloudy skies, standing on the fair green lawn under the gate. Thoriko suddenly realized she would miss all this, the fair weather, the wind, the sky. She wondered if she would ever see the sun again.

Thoriko held Keld's arm. They were now betrothed. She was a bit surprised that Skuld and Keiichi had given their blessing, but since she and Keld would soon be living in Niflheim it was to be expected, she supposed.

The gate dilated. Two Uruk-hai wyrm riders descended from the gate. They began to dismount from their beasts.

Thoriko was getting ready to approach them.

Then Lindy silently took a step behind Keld, leaned in, and said to him, "Now."

He quickly assumed a marksman stance with his arms focused on Thoriko. "I love you.."

Decades of combat training had triggered Thorkio's near-instant reaction. She hesitated only because the identity of her betrayers had surprised her. The delay was only a fraction of a second, but it was enough. Before she could leap out of the way, Keld's force cage had surrounded her.

She quickly fired a tremendous lightning blast to dispel it. The blast knocked both her attackers to the ground, but Lindy's hands remained in contact with Keld's back, feeding him power to reinforce the cage, and it was too much for Thoriko to overcome on her own.

Thoriko was captured. The three of them remained frozen in that tableaux, with Thoriko's arms pushing in a panic against her cage, her lover down on his knees with his arms outstretched towards her, and Lindy kneeling behind him providing support.

And during those frozen few seconds, while Keld's back was turned, Lindy dropped her mask for a moment, so that Thoriko could see her true face. And in those soft round blue eyes Thoriko saw the face of the deepest sadness, touched with the greatest love.

Lindy quickly recomposed her mask and stood up again. Her eyes were _tsurime_. She crossed her arms as she strutted around her sister's prison, as the pair of Uruk-hai escorts watched. "My dear sister, you seem to have been caught like a bug in a rug. Don't worry, it is only temporary."

Thoriko was still stunned. "Lindy.."

"Well, I couldn't very well attack you myself, dear sister. You and I have been sparring partners for decades. You know my every move. But your boyfriend, on the other hand, has some novel tricks. Like that force cage."

"Let me out!"

"Not yet. I can't have you interfering with my coronation, after all, can I?"

"No.. not you.."

"Yes. Me. I've been looking forward to this. Don't you remember the prophecy?" She sighed. "Oh, and please, my dear, don't be too hard on your loverboy when you get out. You see, he had no choice. I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Lindy looked up at her waiting escorts. "Ah, and here they are, right on schedule."

Lindy faced the two hulking guards. She was tall, strong, and determined. "I am your new leader. You will escort me to my new sovereign realm, to Hell."

The two Uruk-hai looked at her with some confusion, then at each other. They hesitated.

Her face grew stern. "Yes, me! I am the daughter of the Daitenkaicho of Valhalla. I am the one whom Eihwaz-sama had prophesied will rule Niflheim."

The larger Uruk-hai spoke, "You?"

She walked slowly and ominously towards them, causing them to back away a step. Her voice was soft yet menacing. "Yes. I am. You know very well that your dead former leader, Eihwaz, made a famous prediction to my mother, the Daitenkaicho. That prophesy is known all over both Heaven and Hell. It predicts, and I am quoting her exactly, _Your daughter will rule Niflheim and be sung as the great Daimakaicho-sama. And she will be the greatest Daimakaicho in history._ And that, you see, is _me_. I will be your greatest leader, ever. Greater than even Hild-sama herself. Do you understand?"

And then, as she had practiced alone and in secret, she transformed. Her face became like her mother's whenever she grew angry. Lindy used a simple cantrip to make her _tsurime_ eyes flash yellow, just like the famous White Angel of Death. Lindy spoke menacingly, "You will obey ME!"

It was as if the two great warriors of Hell were looking right into the eyes of the White Angel of Death herself. They instinctively fell to their knees and started to tremble before her. She took another step. "And you know how Hild delt with slackers who failed her. Slackers like you two? If you think Hild was bad, just imagine what _I _am going to do to you if you fail to obey me." Her nasty smile grew wider.

The two great hulks grovelled for mercy, begging her not to kill them in some horrible way.

Then she stopped her approach and gave them both a benevolent smile, "Oh, very well. I suppose I ought not slay the very first two minions that I happen to run across, before even leaving Heaven. You two are rather fortunate that I am feeling so charitable today. It is a rather special day, after all."

She raised her hands theatrically. "Therefore arise, my pets. Escort your leader to her new home." The two Uruk-hai immediately stood up and took their places alongside her, in an honor-guard befitting the Daimakaicho.

Thoriko's face was streaked with tears. "Don't go.."

Lindy turned away. Inwardly she sighed, _Farewell my beloved sister._

And then, with all due pomp and ceremony, the blond haired goddess was escorted up to the gate for her coronation as the great Daimakaicho-sama of Niflheim, it's greatest leader ever.

And so it was done.

* * *

**A/N:**

This is the first 'wham' chapter.

**Ending Sneak Preview:** To give you an emotional flavor for the ending, see the YouTube video Coldplay - Paradise (Peponi) African Style (ft. guest artist, Alex Boye - ThePianoGuys) (4:55). _Peponi_ is Swahili for 'paradise'. This beautiful video, which soars at 2:53, and the other videos that I will cite later, will help you to understand the transcendent joy and wonder that our heroines will feel in the final chapter.

-HuuskerDu


End file.
